


My purity you stole

by LonelyAngel



Series: Other joshler smut [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom!Tyler, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dates, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler is tired of being single, so he creates an account on a dating website and starts texting with a pretty hot dude - Josh Dun, 31 years old, handsome and Daddy material.Unfortunately, Tyler never expected to meet him in real life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I think you all can expect some pretty intense smut in the future chapters. I just don't know what to include yet, so I'm going to add more tags later.
> 
> This fic was in my drafts for a year now and finally decided to publish it.
> 
> Sorry for using italics so often, but I hope it is clearer this way.

Staring at his phone, Tyler couldn't believe he was doing it. Not for fun. For real. He couldn't believe he was so desperate that he created an account on a dating website. A freaking dating website! His phone laying on the table in front of him seemed to mock him.

He didn't even know how he ended up here. Since when did he think a website like this was a good idea?

Tyler sighed, running a hand over his face, staring at the screen. His mind began to wander, back to the time when he was happy, when he wasn't _single._ Oh, how much he hated that word. His boyfriend had been his everything. Tyler called him his light in the darkness, although it was cheesy as hell. His life had been perfect, candlelight dinners and gazing stars, but now even thinking of candles made Tyler sick. He lost so much the day he found out that his boyfriend, in fact, wasn't his boyfriend, but the fiancé of a girl that was working at a Starbucks in Columbus.

And suddenly the four months of pure joy were described as "an experiment". To see if the guy was attracted to men, too. Surprise, he was.

In fact, he seemed really attracted to men, because he spent months on telling Tyler how beautiful he was. He made Tyler feel special, although he was a little bit insecure about himself. And right when Tyler thought he was in heaven, he dropped down into hell.

He couldn't recall what happened in the weeks after their break-up, he mostly kept crying in bed, not wanting to get up, pitying himself. He could still taste the massive amounts of ice cream he shoved into his mouth right after the guy broke up with him, trying to cheer himself up.

It didn't work, because not only all of his self-esteem had been wiped out, but also the ice cream wasn't good for his body. He noticed it a few weeks ago when he tried to pull his skinny jeans over his thighs and no matter how much he jumped around, he couldn't get them on. It led him into another breakdown, but there he was, skinny as before, ready to change his life.

Or maybe not. Tyler's finger hovered over the _create a new account_ button. It couldn't get worse, could it?

He knew people used this website a lot for sexting and hook-ups, but he didn't mind spicing up his sex life, so what? He was an adult, he was sure he could handle a few rude messages or dick pics he didn't ask for.

Tyler held his breath when his finger hit the screen of his phone. This side was anonymous, so he didn't have to share his name or his location if he wasn't comfortable with it.

The information he had to fill out was easy.

_1) Choose a username_

Tyler tapped on his nose with his index finger. This was the most difficult part. He needed a username he felt comfortable with, but it also needed to be interesting. He hesitated for a moment and typed _blurry_face_

_2) Gender and age_

That was easy. Male, 22 years.

_3) Profile picture_

Tyler didn't feel comfortable with posting a picture of himself, so he uploaded a blurry picture of him. It was dark and you couldn't really see Tyler's face, but he was too much of a coward to post a good photo. Again, Tyler asked himself what he was doing.

He decided to upload a better picture of himself later, when he felt more comfortable with the site. Then, he moved on to the next questions.

_4) Sexuality_

Gay

_5) Gender preferences_

Males

_6) Write a bio_

Tyler pondered for a moment.

_hey, my name's blurry_face and i love music and taco bell. i play the piano, the ukulele and i sing sometimes. hit me up if you're interested! :) (males only please)_

He was not very satisfied with the text, but he couldn't think of a better one. Tyler clicked on _create account_ and _publish information._

He waited for a few seconds until his account appeared on the screen.

Then he waited again, but nothing happened. Tyler clicked through a few other profiles that appeared on his screen, but the men were too old or not his type. Tyler got startled when a loud bling signalized him that he got a message.

Quickly, he clicked on his account.

 

_Unread messages (1)_

**The_real_superman**

_hey, blurry_face, let me see what you got ;)_

 

Tyler stared at the message. He knew it was not a website to chat normally, but he at least wanted to talk with the other person before sending nudes to a stranger. He decided to ignore him and clicked on _block user_.

Then, he sighed and decided to make himself a sandwich. He sat down on the couch and watched a movie, eating his sandwich, his phone with the open website on the table.

The movie was good and Tyler forgot about the website for two hours until the movie was over. He glanced at the laptop and nearly choked on the Redbull he was drinking when he saw that already nineteen people had clicked on his profile and that he had three messages.

 

_Unread messages (3)_

**Ladykiller**

_yo, wanna see me jacking off?_

Tyler rolled his eyes and blocked him. Hopefully, the others were better.

 

**SWEETcherry**

_hi, i know you're gay, but do you want to text? i'm bored_

Tyler looked at SWEETcherry's profile. It was a 23 year old girl. She looked cute, but Tyler didn't feel bad when he texted back.

 

**blurry_face**

_you look cute, but sorry, i only want to text with men_

 

**SWEETcherry**

_oh okay :((( bye_

One message left. Tyler held his breath when he clicked on it.

 

**dude00**

_hello blurry_face, how are you?_

Tyler smiled. Finally someone who seemed nice.

**blurry_face**

_hi dude00, I'm fine, how are you?_

 

**dude00**

_i am fine too, thank you. what are you doing?_

 

**blurry_face**

_just chilling_

 

**dude00**

_where are you?_

 

Tyler was confused. Why did dude00 want to know where he was?

 

**blurry_face**

_on my couch, why?_

 

**dude00**

_just to imagine you better ;)_

 

Something clicked in Tyler's head.

 

**blurry_face**

_what are you doing?_

 

**dude00**

_what do you want me to do?_

Tyler ignored him. Suddenly, he felt insecure. Maybe creating an account had been the wrong decision. He wanted to log out when he heard another bling.

 

_Unread messages (1)_

**SpookyJim**

_salutations, blurry_face :)_

 

**blurry_face**

_salutations???_

 

**SpookyJim**

_it means hello_

 

**blurry_face**

_oh i didn't know. how are you?_

 

**SpookyJim**

_I'm fine, thank you._

 

Tyler clicked on SpookyJim's profile. He was 31 years old and into dudes. Tyler looked at his picture. SpookyJim had red hair, brown eyes, a colourful tattoo sleeve and a nose ring. Tyler thought he looked gorgeous. He looked into the camera with a smirk, his eyes crinkling, his sharp jawline and the way his chin was tilted upwards gave him a hint of dominance.

 

**blurry_face**

_you're hot_

 

**SpookyJim**

_thank you, honey_

(Tyler didn't blush at the pet name. Of course not. He didn't know the guy)

_do you want to tell me your real name?_

 

**blurry_face**

_I don't feel comfortable with it :/ sorry but i want to keep my privacy at the beginning_

 

**SpookyJim**

_that's okay, I'm fine with it :)_

 

**SpookyJim**

_you're new, right?_

 

**blurry_face**

_yeah actually. honestly, i regret creating an account on this website_

 

**SpookyJim**

_why?_

 

**blurry_face**

_strange people. i am new to this and they are too fast_

 

**SpookyJim**

_too fast? what do you mean by that?_

 

**blurry_face**

_with this whole 'sexting' thing… they ask for dick pics and stuff_

_i know i should have expected it but it makes me feel uncomfortable_

 

**SpookyJim**

_its okay. we can go slow. if you want of course?_

 

**blurry_face**

_yeah i'd like that_

 

Tyler wanted to type more, when he heard the familiar bling and saw that dude00 had texted him again.

 

**dude00**

_i didn't want to scare you off, I'm sorry :(_

 

**blurry_face**

_it's okay i just want to start off slow_

 

**dude00**

_alright, that's okay with me_

 

Tyler yawned. It was already late at night and he was really tired. He texted SpookyJim and dude00 that he would go to bed and both wished him sweet dreams. Tyler fell asleep quickly, smiling when he thought about the two guys that he had texted with.

 

 

 

He woke up early at 6am and had some time left to check his account before he had to go to work. Tyler poured himself some cereal and milk and sat down at the table. He grabbed his phone and opened the page. He smiled when he saw that SpookyJim had texted him.

 

**SpookyJim**

_hey babe, are you awake?_

 

**blurry_face**

_i am. i have to go to work though_

 

**SpookyJim**

_me too :/ work sucks, but i'm going to quit and find something new. i have an interview in a few days._

 

**blurry_face**

_are you nervous?_

 

**SpookyJim**

_heck yeah_

 

**blurry_face**

_don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the Job_

 

Tyler glanced at the clock and jumped when he saw how late it was. He would have to hurry to be there in time.

 

**blurry_face**

_i have to hurry, i'm late_

 

**SpookyJim**

_alright, I'll text you later_

 

Tyler drove to work quickly. He was working at a company which sold instruments. It sounded interesting, but all Tyler did was typing boring stuff into his computer and checking the shelves in the storage room. But the salary was enough to pay his rent and he was saving money for a new bass guitar. His old one was broken and Tyler wanted to have a new one.

Tyler walked into his office and stopped when he saw his boss. His boss turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Tyler."

Tyler nodded shortly. "Good morning, Mr. Wentz."

"Take a seat Tyler." Pete said and gestured to the desk. Tyler walked around the desk and sat down on the chair. Pete sat down on the desk, on leg on the floor to support his weight, the other leg swinging, his heel hitting the wooden desk again and again.

"Tyler." Pete said with a smile and kicked his leg while he talked. "I know you're a hard worker and I hope you like your job."

"I do." Tyler lied.

"Well, I think it's too much work for a single person, so you're going to get a co-worker soon."

Tyler nodded, although he didn't think he needed a co-worker.

"I want you to include him, to show him what to do, okay? And if you're doing a good job, maybe I'll reward you with a raise." Pete said with a genuine smile.

Tyler blinked. A raise? Just for showing a guy what to do and only doing half of the work? That sounded too good to be true.

Pete furrowed his brows. "But I want you to know: I do not tolerate a lack of your good results and I do not, under any circumstances, accept any inappropriate behavior against the new employee, okay?"

Tyler nodded quickly. "Of course, Mr. Wentz."

Pete knocked on the desk once and jumped on the floor. "Well, I trust you, Tyler. Don't disappoint me." he smiled and left the office.

Tyler sighed. He enjoyed the fact that he could work alone, without somebody interrupting him all the time. But it seemed like he had to deal with a new colleague. Tyler sighed again and began to work.

 

 

It was late when Tyler returned home. He had tried to reorganize and separate his work into two sections to give the co-worker something to do. He wanted to show Pete that he deserved a raise.

Tyler was hungry on his way home, but he was too tired to get some takeaway food. He stumbled to his apartment, shutting the door while kicking his shoes off. He walked into the kitchen and put some food to heat up into the microwave.

He thought about the guys he texted with and decided to check his account.

 

_Unread messages (2)_

_**SpookyJim** _

_hey, cutie, are you online?_

 

**dude00**

_hey blurry_face, do you want to sent me a pic of you? I need one, please_

Tyler decided to text dude00 first.

 

**blurry_face**

_you should sent me a picture first. i have no experience how to do that. :)_

He bit his lip. He hoped the guy didn't mind him being not so experienced with texting people. The other guy was quick and replied within a few minutes.

 

**dude00**

_(picture attached)_

 

Tyler looked at the picture. It showed the guy in front of a mirror, pulling his shirt up and revealing his well-built six-pack. He smiled into the camera. He had black curls and incredibly blue eyes. Tyler thought he was pretty attractive, but honestly, he preferred SpookyJim. The other man just had something about him that made Tyler want to know more about him, although he was almost ten years older than him.

 

**dude00**

_it's your turn_

 

Tyler grabbed his phone and crawled on the bed, kneeling down and lifting his long-sleeved shirt up a bit to reveal his tanned stomach and looking at the mirror across the room. He didn't have abs like the other one did, but Tyler hoped it was okay. Quickly, he snatched a photo. The flash of his phone covered Tyler's face, but he was glad about it.

Taking a deep breath, he sent the picture to the guy and waited impatiently for the response.

 

**dude00**

_I'd like to see your face, but you look cute anyway. I love the way you're kneeling on the bed, it gives me the feeling that you like to be on your knees… but maybe I'm wrong?_

Tyler blushed. Did the photo really look that suggestive? He didn't know whether to feel happy or ashamed. But that was the reason he was texting with the guy and Tyler was sure, a little teasing could help a lot.

Before he could stop himself, he typed a reply.

 

**blurry_face**

_Maybe… I guess you have to find out yourself._

Tyler bit his lip and buried his face in his hands. He was afraid of doing the wrong move and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want people to think he was a slut or prude. It was difficult. With a sigh, he plugged his phone into the charger, deciding to look at the guy's reply tomorrow. He just wanted some time to think about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more, but I didn't have the time. Smut in the next chapter, I promise!

The next day, Tyler woke up at 5 am in the morning. He lied in his bed, awake, glancing at the clock only to count down the hours until he had to get up. The pressure of desperately trying to fall asleep to get as much sleep as possible ironically kept Tyler awake. He shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position, but no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut, he just couldn't fall asleep.

After thirty minutes of counting sheep, he gave up and started thinking about the guys he texted with. The blue-eyed guy was pretty attractive, he had to admit. He had a great body and a pretty face. He seemed nice, too, but Tyler preferred texting with SpookyJim. The spark of excitement every time he saw a text from the guy only happened with him. Tyler didn't know why, but he really wanted to know more about him.

He flinched when he realized that he never texted him back. Tyler jumped out of his bed. There was no way for him trying to fall asleep without texting him before.

Quickly, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it, clicking on the dating app. He opened the conversation he had with him and started typing, his fingers racing across the screen.

**blurry_face**

_hey, sorry for not texting you back. I'm online now_

After he hit _send_ Tyler checked the response of the other guy.

 

**dude00**

_wow that's straight forward. I'm interested. my name's Dave by the way_

Tyler bit his lip. He had the chance to get a hook-up, but that's exactly what it was. A one night stand. Nothing serious. Not a real relationship, just two guys having sex. Probably not a good idea. Tapping his foot nervously, Tyler tried to decide what to do.

He was always trying to be reasonable, avoiding things that didn't seem like a good idea and never breaking the rules. But he was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted. He was only responsible for himself. He was sure Dave was a nice guy and people went out to clubs and fucked strangers all the time.

What was holding him back? The hope of finding his prince, the perfect person that would treat him like their princess?

It was unlikely to happen anyway. People were assholes. Tyler had learned his lesson. You could try to make them happy and they would just dump you.

 _Fuck it._ Tyler thought. He just wanted to have fun, to relax and not to think if it was right what he was doing. So, instead of retreating like he always did, he agreed. He had nothing to lose, right? His virginity was lost anyway and he was sure his purity would be gone soon.

Maybe it would make him feel something different than self-pity.

 

**blurry_face**

_I'm Tyler. Let's meet up._

 

He texted Dave and they decided to meet after work to go to a club together and –probably- end up between the sheets. At least Tyler hoped so. Or maybe he did not, because there was still an uneasy feeling in his chest that told him that this was not a good idea.

Tyler decided to ignore it. Looking forward to seeing Dave in real life was better and way more exciting than sitting at home, watching movies by himself. And Tyler was fed up with his boring life. No one knew that masturbating, eating mac 'n' cheese and playing video games with his best friend mark were probably the most interesting things in his life. Not it this particular order, of course.

Excitement rushed through his veins when a message appeared on his screen. Maybe he felt a little bit guilty for feeling so happy to text with a guy although he was hooking up with another one. But he had to keep his options open, right?

 

**SpookyJim**

_it's fine. Why are you up so early?_

**blurry_face**

_don't know, woke up and couldn't fall asleep again. what about you?_

**SpookyJim**

_Insomnia. Keeps me awake at night._

**blurry_face**

_ah, that's terrible, you must be really exhausted then_

**SpookyJim**

_well, I could witness some breathtaking sunsets because of that. not as breathtaking as you, probably_

Tyler blushed. He noticed the huge grin that was plastered over his face. The guy could make him happy without even knowing him.

 

**blurry_face**

_you haven't seen me yet. I'm not as breathtaking as you think. I'm not handsome like you. Just… average_

 

**SpookyJim**

_Oh, stop it. I bet you're gorgeous. Do you want to send me a picture of you? Only if you're comfortable with it, of course_

Tyler decided to send him the same picture he send to Dave. Only seconds later, he received a response from the other guy.

 

**SpookyJim**

_I feel like nobody has ever told you how beautiful you are. You don't need to look like a bodybuilder to be handsome. When I look at the photo (beside the fact that I can't see your face), I see a petite, young boy, who has a hard time believing that he has the softest looking skin I've ever seen and really nice legs. This pair of skinny jeans looks amazing on you. Also your body is just fine – perfect I think. Not to be creepy, but I'd love to see more of you someday, if you are confident enough to show me more._

Tyler was a blushing mess after he read his message. No one ever called him beautiful. He wasn't sure if the guy was exaggerating just to get into Tyler's pants or if he was honest, but his words made Tyler feel a little bit proud of himself. Maybe he wasn't as unattractive as he thought – or at least felt after his ex left him.

 

**blurry_face**

_that's so nice of you. thank you, even tho I don't believe it_

**SpookyJim**

_you should, because it's true. I was being honest. And if you don't believe it, I will say it again and again until you do._

_Since you sent me a photo I think it's only fair to tell you a little bit about me. I'm Joshua, but you can call me Josh. I love to drum and to listen to music, but you probably already read my bio. I love cats but I'm thinking about having a dog someday, because I think it would help me with my anxiety. I love aliens and yes, I do believe in them._

_That's all so far. I know I'm 9 years older than you, but for me, the age difference is not important. I hope you feel the same._

_I know you probably don't want to share your name yet, so I hope it's okay if I just call you Blurry?_

Tyler smiled. He felt honored that Josh trusted him enough to share some information with him, but at the same time didn't pressure him into telling his name.

 

**blurry_face**

_Blurry is fine. And I don't mind the age gap. I have to go to work now. thank you for your kind words!_

**SpookyJim**

_you're welcome. stay safe, Blurry_

With a sigh, Tyler pocketed his phone and walked to the kitchen, having breakfast. He wasn't hungry at all, because it felt like his stomach was a mess, churning and making him feel giddy. Everything was so exciting and Tyler wished he could just stay at home and text with Josh all the long. But no, he had to go to work and would meet Dave in the afternoon.

Brushing his teeth, Tyler thought about wearing the black bottom up he bought last week. Getting dressed, he grabbed it, pairing it with a black pair of skinny jeans. Racing to his car, he managed to arrive at the store thirty seconds before his shift started.

Pete chuckled when Tyler rushed to his office. He followed him a little bit slower, knocking at the door before opening it and looking at his employee sitting behind his desk, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. Pete placed a cup of coffee on his desk and slid it over to Tyler.

Tyler caught the cup before it tipped over, looking questioningly at his boss.

"You look tired. I thought you'd like some coffee." Pete explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Wentz." Tyler said, not wanting to tell him that he actually hated coffee. But Pete was right, because he woke up so early he now was dead tired and some coffee could probably help.

"Why so emo today?" Pete asked, gesturing to Tyler's all-black appearance.

Tyler snorted. His boss was the last one to judge him. Tyler still remembered the time when Pete would walk around, black eyeliner smudged around his eyes. he was sure, if he'd search through Pete's desk, he'd still find eyeliner hidden behind punchers and paperclips, proof of his old emo days.

He shrugged. "Black and black just goes well together I guess."

Pete laughed. "That's right. I'll leave you alone now, just don't fall asleep on the desk please."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I won't."

Pete left and Tyler took another sip of his coffee, starting his work.

 

He was nervous when he left the building, walking to his car. Soon, he'd meet Dave. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, but he knew he would prefer meeting Josh tonight. But Tyler didn't want to cancel the date (if you could call it a date).

Driving home, he decided not to change, just to have a quick shower and a snack. He didn't know if having sex with an empty stomach was a good idea, so he decided against it.

It was almost eight when the doorbell rang. Tyler's hands were shaking when he opened the door, holding his breath.

Dave grinned at him, holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Dave. Tyler, right?"

Tyler shook his head and nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

Dave laughed. "You're ready to go?"

Tyler grabbed his wallet and closed the door. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I know a club not far away. Let's go there, you'll like it." Dave said and started walking.

Tyler followed him, desperately trying to come up with something to say. He appreciated silence, but only if it was comfortable. Right now, things seemed a little bit awkward.

"So, Tyler, what do you do for a living?" Dave asked after a few minutes.

Tyler started telling him about his boring job, but he could tell quickly that Dave wasn't interested. After some forced small talk, Dave started talking about his job, something with IT that Tyler didn't understand, but he nodded along, trying to be polite.

They reached the club after walking for about twenty minutes. Tyler had never been there before, not surprisingly, since he didn't feel comfortable around strangers and didn't enjoy partying that much.

Dave pulled him inside. Pounding pop music filled Tyler's ears and he just wanted to cover them and hide in a corner. Dave grabbed his hand, dragging him to the bar, insisting on buying a drink for himself and Tyler.

Tyler didn't drink that much, he preferred being sober, but Dave was trying to be nice so he drank the burning liquor. It was too loud in the club to have a proper conversation, so after a few minutes they decided to dance.

Dave was a great dancer and Tyler felt a little bit ashamed of his not existing dancing skills. He tried, though and it probably seemed ridiculous. He really tried to enjoy himself, but he just couldn't stop wishing to be at home and not in a dark club, dancing with somebody he barely knew.

After almost two hours of awkward dancing and shouted conversations, Dave led him outside. It was colder outside and Tyler now realized how hot it had been in the club, because the sweat cooling on his body made him shiver.

"You're cute." Dave mumbled and probably meant it, because he grabbed Tyler's waist and pulled him to a darker corner, getting closer.

After a few minutes of lazily making out, both of them knew that this wasn't going to work. It just didn't feel good at all. None of them was turned on afterwards. They agreed that it was better not to go any further.

Tyler thanked Dave and decided to go home whilst the other boy went back into the club to hook up with somebody else.

Tyler sighed in relief when he left the club behind. This many people around him made him uneasy and nervous and he just wanted to be alone right now. At least Dave hadn't pushed him into doing things he didn't want to do. Nevertheless, he still was disappointed that it didn't work out. His hopes had been crushed and now he was as single as before.

Tyler bit his cheek to avoid crying. It was stupid reason to cry over. It wouldn't change a thing. So Tyler decided to think positively and it was astonishing how quickly he forgot about Dave when the image of a handsome redhead came to his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first of all, sorry for the confusion I caused, Josh doesn't know Tyler's name yet.
> 
> Also I thought about putting a smut warning at the beginning of the chapters but that would be pointless because this is basically just one big smut fic, so just look at the tags I guess?

When Tyler arrived at home, it was almost midnight and still he wasn't tired. He unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped in, kicking his shoes off and pulling his shirt over his head. He was sticky with dried sweat and decided to take a shower, but he went to his bedroom first to grab some fresh clothes.

Tyler suddenly remembered that he hadn't checked his social media accounts during the week, too busy with texting Dave and Josh. He jumped on the bed, getting comfortable and unlocking his phone. After checking twitter and posting a selfie on Instagram, he ended up on Tumblr. Scrolling through it, lazily drawing random patterns on his shirtless stomach with his fingers, the picture of two guys kissing caught his attention.

Tyler stared at it. Without thinking his hand trailed upwards, rubbing over his nipples, teasing himself. His breath hitched when he thought about kissing another guy. Somewhere between staring at the picture and running his hand over his body, he decided to watch porn, because he had planned to get laid tonight and he wasn't happy how the evening had turned out. It had been a wasted day and Tyler just wanted to have at least one good memory of this it.

Here he was, trying to decide which video to watch. He was sure, almost every gay porn movie could get him off, but he was hoping to find something… different. Not just the usual cocksucking and fucking.

He finally chose one of the videos because it seemed interesting. Tyler clicked on it and was surprised to see a petite brown-haired boy that reminded him of himself. Tyler bit his lip and watched the boy waiting on his knees, until the door of the room he was sitting in opened and a man entered.

Tyler's eyes grew wide when the man ordered the boy around, dominance dripping from every word he was saying. The boy obeyed, head bowed, moaning when the man praised him, telling him he did good.

Tyler could feel his dick twitch every time the man manhandled the boy, telling him to be a _good boy_. It turned him on and soon his dick was aching, begging to be touched.

It was so different than the porn Tyler had seen before. Although they weren't equals, since the boy was clearly submitting to the other man, there was a sense of security in it, like the boy could back out if he wanted. Sure, there were a few cheap scenes, the man calling the boy names, yanking him around, but Tyler loved the way the man handled the boy, being completely in charge.

It was exciting and Tyler pulled his skinny jeans down, spitting into his hand and wrapping it around his dick. His back arched when he started stroking himself to the picture of the boy getting fucked. He was sure he had never been so turned on in his life.

Sweat started dripping down his chest, his face flushed. Tyler moaned when he rubbed over the tip, smearing salvia and pre come all over his dick. The boy in the video was moaning, too, begging the man to give him more.

Tyler gasped when he pictured himself in the position of the boy, but not getting fucked by the man in the video. In his imagination, it was Josh who was fucking him. It was Josh who was pulling his hair, telling him to be a good boy, biting his neck, leaving bruises all over his body to show everybody that Tyler was his.

Josh was thrusting into him, wrapping his hand around Tyler's throat and squeezing it with a low growl, finally releasing inside of him and then reaching for Tyler's dick, stroking him agonizingly slowly.

Tyler slowed down when he noticed how close he was, trying to edge himself. It was agony and pleasure at the same time and when he finally came all over his hand, he came _hard._

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, crying out. He gasped for breath, almost blacking out for a second before he collapsed on the bed, trying to calm down. His orgasm had been intense and he needed a few minutes to collect himself.

Reality hit Tyler when he realized what he had jerked off to. He never knew he was into dominant guys, his ex had been really soft and they had had nothing but normal, sweet sex, nothing like this. Thinking about a guy (Josh) pressing him against a wall, grabbing his thin wrists with his hands and pinning them above his head made his heart skip a beat and a wave of arousal run through his body towards his dick.

He didn't know if he should be weirded out that his body reacted the way it did, or if he should jerk off to it again. Tyler wasn't a dominant person, but he was pretty independent and thinking about completely submitting to a person felt weird, but also exciting. He was confused, but it had been the best orgasm in a very long time, so he decided not to feel bad.

Yeah, maybe he had a weakness for dominant men. So what? As long as he kept it secret, it was fine. He would never tell Josh, because he would for sure think Tyler was a freak for liking it.

Tyler decided to avoid thinking about it too much and got up, finally having a shower. Alone. At one am. Single life was great.

 

 

The next day, Tyler managed to get out of bed early. He ate a bowl of cereal, got dressed for work (he was glad that he was allowed to wear casual clothes) and arrived at the store a few minutes early.

Work was boring and his thoughts started drifting to the porn he watched the night before. Staring into the distance he tried to recall the voice of the man when he ordered the guy around. Nibbling at his pen, Tyler sighed. Just when he thought about the man fingering the boy, the door of his office opened and he got startled.

Tyler dropped the pen and quickly tried to pick it up, hitting his head against the desk. He gritted his teeth and looked up. Pete was standing in his office, staring at him.

"Tyler, are you alright?"

Tyler rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pete raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. Then, he said "I want you in the front, helping the costumers."

"Okay." Tyler jumped up, glad to be able to escape this boring office for a while.

Pete smiled. "Thank you. Make sure to be nice and use your social skills."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "If I had any…" he mumbled and rushed to the front desk.

Two hours later, Tyler had successfully helped a few costumers to pick the right instruments, when the doorbell chimed and a guy entered the store. He was tall, wore a pair of leather skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

His hair was dark and his walk showed confidence. Tyler held his breath before he stepped closer.

"Hi, I'm Tyler, how can I help you?"

The guy smiled at him. "I'm Brendon. I'm looking for a piano. A good one."

"We, uh, we have a few really good ones over there." Tyler stuttered, staring at the man's face. He was really good-looking. The guy flashed him another bright smile, running his hand through his hair, adjusting his glasses.

"Can you show me?" Brendon asked.

Tyler nodded quickly. "Just… follow me." He walked towards the piano section, his heart racing in his chest. The guy was _hot._ Not as hot as Josh, but still…

Tyler pointed at a white piano. "That's the best one we have. It's also the most expensive one, but if you're looking for amazing quality, this one is-"

"What do you think?" Brendon interrupted him.

"Me?" Tyler stared at him.

"Yeah. I want to hear your own opinion, not what your boss told you." Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"I…" Tyler fiddled awkwardly with his shirt and finally pointed to a black, slightly smaller piano. "I think this one is just fine. The quality, uh, is really good and it's not too expensive."

Brendon followed him, sitting down. "Can I play?"

"Of course." Tyler nodded, interlocking his hands behind his back. Brendon started to play and after a few notes to sing. He was singing loudly, not holding back and his vocal range sparked a feeling of jealousy in Tyler's chest. His voice would sound so small next to Brendon's.

After a few minutes of playing, Brendon stood up. "It's great. Do you have another one you can recommend?"

Tyler nodded and turned. He walked towards the third piano, suddenly tripping over a wire on the floor. He would have crashed right into the piano if Brendon wouldn't have caught him, his strong grip around Tyler's arm saving him from falling.

Maybe it was because Brendon was so close to him or the fact that his grip was really strong and made Tyler feel very small, but Tyler could feel his dick twitch in his pants. He stared at Brendon in shock.

"Careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Brendon whispered, tightening his grip.

A moan escaped Tyler's lips and he paled when he realized what just happened. He bit his lips, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Brendon smirked, scratching his fingernails over Tyler's skin before retreating his hand, causing a shiver to run down Tyler's spine.

"Ah, I see." he said with a grin and winked at Tyler. "Someone's kinky."

Tyler blushed and avoided his gaze, clearing his throat. "Sorry." he whispered, hoping the floor would swallow him when he noticed the bulge in his pants.

Brendon smiled. "It's okay, baby. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Again, he ran a hand through his hair, a weird habit he seemed to have. "I will ask someone else for help so you can… relax and breathe for a minute."

He patted Tyler's shoulder and turned, but not leaving without smacking Tyler's ass on the way. Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and trying to will his hard on away. It didn't work and so he hurried to the bathroom, splashing cold water into his face and thinking of disgusting things to make his arousal go away.

After a few minutes of remembering the one day when he had been so hungover that he had spent his day hunched over the toilet, Tyler's dick softened and with a final deep breath, he went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter today, I want to put much more effort into the following chapters and I don't want to write them while falling asleep, so there's not much happening here
> 
>  
> 
> also bless all the people that asked me about my band shirts

With a sigh Tyler dropped down on his couch, rubbing his eyes and yawning. You would think helping customers in the store would be exhausting, but trying not to think about sex in the middle of the day was way more difficult and Tyler wasn't good at it. Not at all.

Tyler decided never to get up again but five minutes after having this glorious idea his stomach grumbled. Tyler rolled his eyes and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling before getting up with a sigh. He shuffled to the kitchen, ruffling his hair.

There was not much food left in the fridge and Tyler fucking hated buying groceries. There was no way he'd leave his apartment now, so he grabbed a bag of chips and walked to the living room.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it.

 

_Unread messages (1)_

**SpookyJim**

_hey Blurry, how are you?_

**blurry_face**

_im so tired_

**SpookyJim**

_I'm sorry to hear that. what are you doing right now?_

**blurry_face**

_sitting on my couch and eating unhealthy food. you?_

**SpookyJim**

_I played the drums. I'll send you a picture_

Tyler waited, shoving more chips into his mouth, not caring about the crumbs covering his shirt. It was only him at home. He could clean up later. Only a few seconds later he received the picture.

 

**SpookyJim**

_(picture attached)_

 

Tyler choked on his chips, coughing and gasping for air, almost dropping his phone. He jumped up and rushed to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking eagerly. After a few gulps he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

He didn't expect Josh to send him a shirtless selfie, cheeks red and body dripping with sweat, his red curls sticking to his forehead. He smirked into the camera, holding his drumsticks next to his face. Was he trying to kill Tyler with his looks?

Tyler returned to the living room, picking up his phone, staring at the picture. He was sure, Josh was the most attractive man in the world. But Josh didn't need to know that.

 

**blurry_face**

_cool_

 

**SpookyJim**

_sorry for being so sweaty. When I'm playing the drums, I just get really into it_

Tyler could imagine it. He was sure Josh was a beast at the drums. But he could also imagine Josh banging him like banged his drums and –

_Stop it, Tyler. You're not a horny teenager._

But he acted like one, drooling all over Josh.

 

**blurry_face**

_really? I hadn't noticed lol_

**SpookyJim**

_haha. very funny._

_what are you looking for in a relationship?_

**blurry_face**

_oh, we're going from small talk to the deep questions now?_

 

**SpookyJim**

_I'm just interested, but if you don't want to talk about it, okay_

**blurry_face**

_it's okay._

_probably honesty. I do not appreciate being lied to. it hurts a lot_

**SpookyJim**

_did your ex lie to you?_

**blurry_face**

_yeah… he was just using me. He was a fucking asshole_

**SpookyJim**

_please don't swear._

_but I'm sorry, you don't deserve being treated badly._

**blurry_face**

_it's fine. I'm over it_

_what about you?_

**SpookyJim**

_I think respect is equally important. And I like to make people feel good, to take care of them._

**blurry_face**

_taking care? How?_

 

**SpookyJim**

_normal stuff. taking them out for dinner. but also in different kind of ways, but it's not important._

**blurry_face**

_I see, you're a gentleman ;)_

_let's play a game, okay? I'm going to ask you 3 questions and then you can ask me 3 questions_

**SpookyJim**

_okay, hit me_

**blurry_face**

_one thing you hate_

**SpookyJim**

_bananas_

**blurry_face**

_sick! me too_

**blurry_face**

_uhh, how did you found out you were gay?_

**SpookyJim**

_that's easy. I saw a cute boy on the bus, but didn't have the guts to talk to him. When I was jerking off a few days later I thought about him instead of a girl and the thought of sleeping with a guy turned me way more on than the thought of sleeping with a girl._

_it also explained why I never had a girlfriend. I simply wasn't interested in women._

 

**blurry_face**

_okay. what do you think is your purpose in life?_

**SpookyJim**

_that's a pretty deep question. I'm not sure how to answer it. I think I haven't found my purpose yet, but I try to keep myself happy. And it makes me happy to make people feel good so I'd say that's one way of me trying to find my purpose._

_I'm sure there are other things that are important parts of my life, but I don't want to write an entire essay about it._

**blurry_face**

_I get it. I'm still struggling with finding my purpose._

**SpookyJim**

_can I ask you 3 questions now?_

**blurry_face**

_yeah, sure_

**SpookyJim**

_what's your favorite food?_

**blurry_face**

_Taco Bell for sure_

**SpookyJim**

_good choice._

_your favorite song?_

 

**blurry_face**

_Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie or Read My Mind by The Killers_

 

**SpookyJim**

_dude, you have an amazing taste in music_

**blurry_face**

_you're the first one to say that_

**SpookyJim**

_it's true. I love both bands._

_okay last question_

**SpookyJim**

_what kinks do you have?_

Tyler stared at the screen. Did Josh honestly ask him about his sex life? He couldn't believe it. The guy who seemed so calm and collected actually wanted to know about his kinks.

Tyler bit his lip. He couldn't tell Josh the truth. He would think it was disturbing. Tyler tried to come up with a good answer. He had a Josh-kink for sure, but that was the last thing he would tell Josh.

 

**blurry_face**

_dude, are you serious?_

**SpookyJim**

_oh, sorry, I'm so used to people being open about things like this to me, I forgot we don't really know each other_

**blurry_face**

_it's okay. But why do you want to know?_

**SpookyJim**

_You said I could ask you 3 questions and I prefer to ask questions that I'm actually curious about. If you don't have any kinks, that's fine. I have a few kinks, so I wanted to know_

**blurry_face**

_I have kinks, just… I can't talk about it_

**SpookyJim**

_why? are you ashamed of your thoughts?_

**blurry_face**

_yeah, I guess_

**SpookyJim**

_I won't judge, I promise. I've heard a lot of weird things over the last few years, I'm sure you can't shock me anymore._

_I think sexuality is nothing you should be ashamed about. To feel guilty makes things a lot more difficult._

**blurry_face**

_okay, uh, that's awkward… I think I'm into guys that are dominant but not in a bad way… just make me feel different._

_that's weird, I know_

 

**SpookyJim**

_not at all, don't worry_

_have you been in a dom/sub relationship before?_

**blurry_face**

_no, my last relationship was equal and just vanilla… until the guy broke up with me_

**SpookyJim**

_so I'm assuming you'd like to be submissive? Follow orders, please your dom?_

**blurry_face**

_I guess… that's so embarrassing_

**SpookyJim**

_it's not. Don't worry. Most of my former relationships were sub/dom relationships or at least had sub/dom undertones_

_I can understand that it turns you on… you don't have to feel guilty about the desire to hand yourself over to another person. You just need to make sure it's someone you trust and who will keep you safe._

**blurry_face**

_what was your part of the relationship if you don't mind me asking?_

**SpookyJim**

_I don't mind at all. I'm a pretty dominant person, sometimes pretty possessive, but I'm always trying to keep a clear head. I already told you that I love to make people feel good, to give them what they desire. It's an amazing feeling to know that you're in charge but you have to keep in mind that you're responsible for the person during most of the time of the relationship. That means you can't just overstep boundaries. All my subs had a safeword so they could stop whenever they felt uncomfortable._

_I want to make my subs feel good and safe but I also expect them to follow my orders and not to be bratty all the time._

_If you set rules and if you and your partner are honest with each other, this kind of relationship can be amazing. Not everyone feels comfortable with it, but that's okay._

_Sorry for typing so much, but you seemed curious and I just wanted to explain this whole thing a little bit to you._

**blurry_face**

_You don't have to apologize, Josh._

_This sounds great...I would love to try a relationship like this one day… what kind of kinks do you have?_

**SpookyJim**

_there's a lot. I think it depends on the person I'm with. I like to make them clear that they're mine. I'm pretty open about everything, as long as we're both good with it._

_What are your other kinks, Blurry? Beside being submissive?_

**blurry_face**

_uh, I like pet names and getting praised I guess. But I think I'm also into rougher sex, not just gentle all the time. I think I'd have to find out someday._

**SpookyJim**

_that's cute and good to know. I have a few things to do now, but I hope you have a lovely evening, Blurry . Don't be ashamed of being yourself._

**blurry_face**

_thank you, josh. it means a lot to me. see ya_


	5. Chapter 5

"Tyler, how's it going?" Pete asked, walking into his office without knocking.

Tyler looked up. "Uh, hi, Mr. Wentz. Fine, I'm almost done, I just need to organize a few more things."

Pete nodded. "That's good. Your new co-worker is going to start working next week, so make sure everything is ready on Monday."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wentz, I'm working on it." Tyler assured him.

Pete gave him a thumbs up and cracked a smile. "I think you deserved your raise, Tyler."

Tyler grinned. "Did you already pick a new employee?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. You'll like him." Pete smiled, turned and left the office. Tyler went back to work.

Occasionally, he glanced at the clock, waiting for lunch break. Maybe he could work more with costumers in the future and hand the boring office work to the co-worker.

Tyler felt good when the time for lunch break arrived. He had been fidgety the entire morning, wanting to text Josh.

He started eating his lunch and grabbed his phone, opening the dating app.

 

**blurry_face**

_hi josh, how are you doing?_

**SpookyJim**

_I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about you?_

**blurry_face**

_I'm on lunch break right now. There's a new employee coming next week, so I'll probably do some work over the weekend._

**SpookyJim**

_oh, that sucks. Well my friend's wedding is on Saturday. Do you want to see my suit?_

**blurry_face**

_yes, please_

**SpookyJim**

_(picture attached)_

 

This time, it was not a shirtless picture, it showed Josh in suit with a bow tie, looking straight into the camera. Needless to say, it made Tyler hot and bothered.

 

**bluury_face**

_you look great. seriously, what a handsome dude_

**SpookyJim**

_thank you, Blurry. I will now feel handsome when I'm going to the wedding_

**blurry_face**

_you should . how did your job interview go?_

**SpookyJim**

_good. I got the job. But I don't want to talk about work right now._

Thinking about it, Tyler was glad that Josh never pressured him to send him a photo. He never made Tyler uncomfortable, he seemed caring and kind. Tyler thought it had been a good choice to create an account on the website. Without it, he never would've texted with Josh. He never would've started to think about the guys he found attractive, about the things that turned him on.

He appreciated that Josh didn't mind that he was unexperienced with dom/sub relationships and that he didn't look down on him because of that (it would be weird, considering Josh was a dom). He let Tyler ask questions and would answer them honestly.

Tyler would love to get to know Josh more or even ask him out, but he was just too shy. The fact that he felt too insecure to share a picture of himself with Josh was proof that he wasn't ready to expose himself to Josh yet.

They texted for a few more minutes, but then lunch break was over and Tyler had to return to his stupid computer.

When Tyler finally got off work, he was tired and exhausted. He was just waiting for the weekend to arrive. Every day, he went home late in the evening and still there was work left to do. It was only Wednesday and he was already too tired to do something else than go home, eat and fall asleep on the couch.

Working over the weekend didn't seem appealing at all, but he had promised his boss to be ready when the new employee arrived, so there was no way around it.

Saturday finally arrived and Tyler slept in. Right now, he didn't care about work, he just wanted to get enough sleep to function properly. It was 11 am when he finally got out of bed and made breakfast for himself.

His ex had been good at cooking and Tyler had enjoyed it, but now he was on his own and he couldn't cook, so he mostly ate cereal or fast food. Today, Tyler tried to make pancakes, but he didn't have all the ingredients at home so he improvised.

Bad idea, because the pancakes were disgusting. After eating one, trying not to throw up, Tyler threw them away.

He grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch, starting to work, only getting up to pee once in a while. In the afternoon, Tyler's eyes started hurting from staring at the screen for too long without a break. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He sat down in front of his keyboard, playing a song he had written a few days ago. It helped him relax. When there was no work to do and no costumers in the store, Pete would let him play the piano. Tyler enjoyed the feeling of the expensive keys under his fingertips and how much better his songs sounded played on an actual piano instead on a shitty keyboard.

About an hour later, he stood up with a sigh. He'd have to return to his laptop to avoid having to work until Sunday night.

He walked back to the couch and stared at the laptop. Then, he thought about the picture Josh sent him yesterday and how fucking handsome he looked in the suit. Tyler unlocked his phone and looked at it. He couldn't get enough of Josh, of the seriousness in his face and his dominant posture.

Tyler would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. He couldn't help it, just seeming Josh like this made his Imagination run wild. He thought about Josh and although the suit looked great on him, he'd prefer to see it on the floor.

Tyler groaned when he felt his jeans tighten. Work suddenly wasn't important anymore. He imagined himself undressing Josh, yanking at his shirt, trying to get it off.

"Woah, slow down, baby boy." Josh chuckled and grabbed Tyler's hands.

Tyler whined in frustration.

Josh looked at him. "Get undressed." he said quietly.

Tyler stumbled backwards, hastily pulling his shirt over his head. His hands were shaking when he unbuttoned his pants, sliding then down his legs and kicking them off.

Josh was watching him and Tyler blushed under his gaze. He tugged his boxer briefs down and stood in front of Josh, naked. His dick was begging for attention, but Tyler didn't dare to touch himself.

"Good boy." Josh whispered and smiled. "You can undress me now."

Tyler stumbled forward, grabbing Josh's shirt and fumbling with the buttons. He was too impatient, so he just ripped it open, not caring about ruining it. He reached out and placed his hands on Josh's perfect body, running his hands over his abs.

Tyler dropped down on his knees, pulling Josh closer. He undid Josh's belt and pulled his pants down. Tyler's mouth started to water when he saw the outline of Josh's hard dick in his briefs.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband, he started to tug them down and-

_Ding._

Tyler flinched and opened his eyes. His phone lit up. Usually Tyler would ignore it, but when he saw the name on the screen, he grabbed it, his hand around his dick stilling.

 

**SpookyJim**

_hey, what are you doing?_

Tyler bit his lip. His hands were shaking when he typed a response, hoping to return his attention back to his aching cock.

 

**blurry_face**

_nothing… just relaxing_

Tyler decided to ignore Josh for the sake of his body and started stroking himself again, when his phone lit up again. Tyler's face flushed and his cheeks heat up in shame when he read Josh's answer.

 

**SpookyJim**

_you're lying._

_you're masturbating, aren't you?_

**blurry_face**

_no, I'm not_

**SpookyJim**

_Liar._

_What are you thinking about?_

**blurry_face**

_I... I was thinking about you. I'm sorry_

**SpookyJim**

_it's fine_

**SpookyJim**

_did you think about me kissing you? Undressing you and biting your skin, showing everybody that you're mine?_

Tyler groaned. Josh's words made him even harder and he started stroking himself again.

 

**blurry_face**

_oh god_

**SpookyJim**

_I'd leave bruises on your neck baby, I'd run my hands over your body. Then I'd push you down on your knees, tugging at your hair._

Tyler gasped for breath, speeding up his movements.

 

**SpookyJim**

_that's where you belong, baby. I'd fuck your mouth and you'd take me. I'd tell you how good you are. I would pull you to your feet by your neck and would guide you to the couch, turning you around. I'd push you down and run my hands over your back, kissing your neck._

**SpookyJim**

_I'd start to finger you slowly, stretching you to get ready for my cock. I'd make you fall apart with my fingers, baby, until you're a moaning mess under my hands._

_And then I'd push my dick into you and thrust into you and you'd enjoy every second of it. You'd feel so tight around me and you'd beg for more, you'd beg me to touch you. I'd fuck you and would make you wait for it, beg for it and then I wouldn't be able to resist you anymore. I'd jerk you off and you'd moan my name._

Tyler had a hard time reading Josh's words, his heart was racing and his vision was blurry. He was sweating and fucking his fist so hard that all he could do was moan.

 

**SpookyJim**

_I'd come inside of you and then allow you to come. Come for me, baby._

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut. His head fell back, drops of sweat were running down his face. His body was twitching, trembling. Tyler moaned Josh's name and came all over his shirt. He tried to catch his breath, his body rocking with aftershocks. He opened his eyes and wiped his hands on his stained shirt.

Pulling it over his head and walking to his room, he dropped it into the laundry basket. Tyler stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and his cheeks were reddened with arousal. He couldn't believe Josh could do this to him.

He walked back to the living room.

 

**blurry_face**

_it was amazing. thank you_

**SpookyJim**

_you're welcome. I'm always here to help you out._

**blurry_face**

_you're not mad?_

 

**SpookyJim**

_I have no reason to be mad. Honestly, the thought about you jacking off because of me is kinda hot_

Tyler blushed. He was sure this wasn't his last time jacking off thinking about Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're going to meet in the next chapter.
> 
> sorry, the ending was rushed but writing is so exhausting
> 
> also if anyone wants to see the pic Josh sent to Tyler, it's on Josh's instagram


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :)

Tyler didn't know why, but since he started texting with Josh, he was horny all the time and spent way too much time watching porn and jacking off. Really, it started to get embarrassing. He just couldn't help it. It seemed like his body decided that it was better to let the blood flow down to his crotch instead to his head.

At least Tyler's brain seemed to work enough for him to finish the work he had to do over the weekend. It was Sunday night and he was dead tired when he finally shut his laptop and crawled into his bed. He groaned when he realized that he would get less than six hours of sleep and had to get up early the next day.

He wasn't looking forward to the next day. Tyler wasn't a very social person and meeting new people was hard for him, especially when they expected small talk. Tyler was good at expressing how he felt and he thought a lot about life in general, but he was sure his new co-worker wouldn't want to talk about the meaning of life.

Tyler closed his eyes with a sigh, pulling the blanket to his chin and finally drifting off to sleep.

 

Tyler groaned when he woke up the next morning. There was nothing worse than a Monday morning. He needed all his willpower to open his eyes and leave the coziness of his bed. He shuffled to the bathroom, hoping a cold shower would wake him up. It did and Tyler rushed to his room to get dressed. He was late and he was shivering because of the cold water in the shower. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and grabbed a blue button up.

Chugging down a cup of coffee (because he wouldn't make it through the day without it) and grimacing at the disgusting taste, he left his apartment, locking the door and quickly walking to his car. He drove to the music store as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

After parking his car, Tyler looked into the rear mirror, tugging at his hair and running his hands through it to make it look decent. Then, he jumped out of the car and jogged to the entrance of the store, making it into his office in time.

While the computer was booting, Tyler placed a few important documents on the desk. He'd have to hand them to Pete later. Starting to work, he completely forgot about his new colleague.

Half an hour later, Pete knocked at his door.

"Ready to meet your new co-worker?" Pete asked with a grin.

Tyler nodded and stood up. He followed Pete to the front of the shop where he saw a guy standing, his back facing towards Tyler.

"Hey, Josh!" Pete called and the guy turned around.

No way. _No fucking way._

Tyler's heart jumped and he wished the ground would swallow him up. He stared at Josh in shock. It was the same Josh he had texted with, the same Josh that he thought about at night and who made him jerk off furiously multiple times a week.

Tyler looked at him wide-eyed. There was no doubt. It was him. The same smirk, the same tattoos, the same red hair.

"Josh, this is Tyler. He will show you around and tell you what to do." Pete said.

Tyler's ears were ringing. All he could think of was running out of the store and hiding in his bed for the rest of his life.

Josh cocked an eyebrow and Tyler noticed that he was offering his hand for Tyler to shake. Clumsily, Tyler grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler." Josh said and fuck, his voice was so fucking sexy.

"Hi." Tyler's voice cracked. His palm was sweaty and he quickly retracted his hand to wipe it on his jeans.

"Okay." Pete clapped his hands and smiled at them. "If you have any questions, Josh, feel free to ask me. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Josh nodded and Pete left the room.

"Oh, okay, let's… let's go to my office. Our office I mean." Tyler tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. What would Josh say?

The red-haired man followed him quietly. Walking back to his office, Tyler took a deep breath. He could do this. He just needed to calm down.

He tried to form a single thought, but his mind was screaming nonsense at him. Tyler opened the door and stepped awkwardly into the office. Josh looked around in interest.

"So this is my place to work?" he asked.

Tyler felt a shiver running down his spine when Josh's arm brushed against him.

"Yeah, most of the t-time." Tyler stuttered.

"Is this your desk?" Josh looked at him and Tyler could swear his heart stopped for a second when Josh looked at him.

"I, uh, yes. You're going to get a desk on your own next week, until then, we just have to, uh, squeeze behind mine together." Tyler blushed but Josh had already looked away.

The brunette was confused. Why did Josh not talk about their relationship? Why didn't he tell Tyler how funny it was that they were going to work together?

"Cool. Can you show me the storage room?" Josh glanced at him, running his hand over the wooden desk.

"S-sure." Tyler turned. "Follow me."

They walked to the storage room, Tyler glancing at Josh. He was confused. What was going on?

"This is the place where you can find instruments and stuff that is not in the front of the store." he said, biting his lip. "Our task is to keep it organized and clean and to restock some things."

Josh nodded. "Looks great. It's way tidier than the other stores I've been in."

Tyler took a deep breath. "Josh?"

The man turned around, looking at him. "Yeah?"

 _Why are you acting like you don't know me?_ Tyler wanted to say, but then something clicked in his head. It made sense, perfect sense.

Josh didn't recognize him because he didn't know what Tyler looked like. He didn't know Tyler's name or his face, he didn't know he was working at the store, he didn't know Tyler was the guy he sexted with.

Tyler wanted to tell Josh, he wanted to tell him so badly, but not a single word left his mouth. He stared at Josh. How was he supposed to tell him?

_Hey, Josh, I'm the guy that jerks off thinking about you and wants nothing more than getting fucked by you? I know were co-workers now, but can I please blow you in my office?_

Tyler blinked. "Nothing."

Josh looked confused for a moment, before he shrugged. "Okay. Let's go back to our office and you can show me what you're working on."

Tyler nodded and Josh left the room. With a sigh, Tyler looked after him. This was going to be awkward. Why was he such a fucking coward?

 

It was awkward. Tyler sat right next to Josh, showing him a few things on his computer while his heart was racing. Josh listened, nodding along and asking when he had any questions. Tyler tried his best to answer them, but it was so difficult when his mind drifted to the man next to him, noticing that he looked even better in real life.

His sleeveless shirt revealed his toned arms and his colorful tattoo. Tyler saw a light stubble covering his cheeks, looking like Josh hadn't shaved today. He was warm, literally heat was radiating from him, making Tyler think how it would feel to get hugged by him and to press his face into his chest, while Josh's strong arms would protect him from everything bad in the world.

After an hour, Tyler couldn't handle it anymore and excused himself to go to the restroom. Trying to breathe slowly, he looked at himself in the mirror. The blush on his face was obvious and his hands were still shaking.

_You got this. Just relax. No one will know. Just play it cool, Tyler._

When he returned to the office, he felt a little bit calmer. Tyler sat down next to Josh and successfully banned every inappropriate thought from his mind.

 

Lunch break was usually Tyler's time to check his dating account, but he couldn't do it, since Josh was around. He was too scared Josh would see it. The right moment of telling Josh the truth was long gone and now it would be just terribly awkward to tell him. So, Tyler decided to keep it secret.

Not a good decision, but Josh's appearance had caught him off guard. He had panicked and now there was no way back.

Tyler unpacked his sandwich, throwing the wrapper into the trashcan. Actually, having Josh beside him all the time was pretty exhausting, because Tyler was constantly fighting an internal battle with himself. One half of his mind told him to treat Josh normally and not to tell him about the fact that he was working with the guy on the internet and the other half was Tyler's conscience, telling him it was wrong not to tell Josh the truth.

And, of course, there was Tyler's dick, begging for him to allow his dirty imagination to wake up and go wild. Tyler didn't want to embarrass himself, so ignored this part of his body, willing his growing erection to go away. It was just so fucking hard when Josh was eating chocolate cookies next to him, licking the chocolate and crumbs off his soft lips that Tyler wanted to kiss so badly.

He would just have to accept the fact that he would probably get a semi hard-on every time he got close to Josh or stared at him for too long.

Suddenly, Josh looked at him and smiled. "You seem like a pretty cool guy, Tyler. I think we'll get along well." he said.

Tyler's heart skipped a beat and he returned Josh's smile. "Thank you, Josh. I think you're pretty cool, too."

Maybe working with Josh wasn't that bad.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first time Tyler didn't want to leave the store and go home. He just wanted to stare at Josh for the rest of his life and admire him. Unfortunately, Josh's shift was over and the red-haired man grabbed his jacket, ready to leave.

"So, see you tomorrow, I guess?" Josh asked and Tyler nodded eagerly.

"See you tomorrow, Josh." he grinned and Josh waved goodbye before he left.

Tyler started to gather up his jacket and car keys and left the office a few minutes later, closing the door quietly behind him. Pete was at the front, tuning a bass guitar. He looked up when Tyler walked towards the door.

"Tyler, wait!"

Tyler stopped and turned. When Pete nodded towards the chair next to him, he walked over and sat down.

"So… how was your first day working with Josh? Are you two getting along?" Pete asked.

Tyler nodded. "I think so. He's a… nice guy."

"That's great." Pete flashed him his typical Pete-smile, his eyes squinting. "I'm glad to hear I chose the right employee."

"You did." Tyler nodded. "He's diligent and smart." He stood up. "Well, Mr. Wentz, I better go home now. I'm starving."

"Of course." Pete grinned. "See you tomorrow, Tyler."

"See ya." Tyler left the store, walking to his car. He felt emotionally exhausted. The constant battle in his mind, thinking about telling Josh the truth had been the only thing on his mind all day long (besides the sexual tension that only Tyler noticed) and he just needed a break. Instead of relaxing, his brain started racing as he reached his car and got in.

Tyler drove home, analyzing every single conversation he had with Josh. He didn't know if Josh liked him or if he just pretended to like him to make it easier for them to work together. Tyler frowned. What if Josh thought he wasn't attractive? Would he stop texting Tyler when he found out what he looked like?

Tyler didn't think he was good-looking or smart, there was nothing special about him. Josh was in a way different league than him. He was everything Tyler wasn't, everything Tyler wished to be. He just wanted Josh to like him.

His heart clenched painfully when he thought about Josh finding out that he hadn't texted with a normal, beautiful person, but with fucked up, horny Tyler. He was needy and unexperienced, there was nothing he could give to a man like Josh.

Tears started gathering in his eyes and Tyler cursed under his breath, wiping them away with one hand, grabbing the steering wheel with his other. There he was, a stupid 22-year old crying over a man that he could never have.

Surely Josh didn't want to fuck a guy that was crying over nothing.

But Tyler knew it was more than that for him, without realizing, he was falling for Josh. It was weird, considering he barely knew him, but Tyler felt safe texting him, felt safe around him and he knew that he felt more for him than just sexual desire.

Yeah, a lot of that too, but he didn't get much dick since his ex broke up with him, so it wasn't his fault that his body seeked attention and was desperate to get other hands on him than his own.

Of course, he had been thinking about meeting Josh one day, had been daydreaming about it, but his thoughts had been constantly followed by the lingering fear that Josh would be completely different in real life. Not caring and sweet, but a total dick.

But he wasn't, he was even better than Tyler imagined and it scared him. This man was perfect and had a power over Tyler he didn't even know about. It was frightening and exciting at the same time and although Tyler often wished to get fucked by Josh, he also longed just to feel Josh's warmth, to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

Tyler sniffed, wiping his face and taking a deep breath. He wouldn't lose hope. Maybe he could get Josh to like him, really like him. And maybe he wouldn't be grossed out if he found out that he had texted with Tyler.

Tyler grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, his eyes on the road. He couldn't lose Josh. Even if it meant he had to seduce him at work. It was a risk Tyler was willing to take.

 

 

When Tyler got home, he ordered pizza and then sat down on the couch, checking the dating app. It was becoming a daily routine. Tyler felt his heart speed up when he saw that Josh had texted him.

 

**SpookyJim**

_hi, Blurry, I hope you had a good weekend_

**blurry_face**

_lots of work, but thanks_

Tyler bit his lip. He had an idea. It was wrong and completely immoral, but he just couldn't resist. He just needed to know what Josh thought about him.

 

**blurry_face**

_how was your first day at work?_

Right after he hit send, Tyler flinched. Quickly, he scrolled through their previous conversation. Josh never mentioned when he would start his new job. Five minutes into the conversation and Tyler already fucked up.

_Fuck it. If he asks me how I knew, I will tell him everything. Even if he hates me._ Tyler thought. But Josh didn't seem to notice his mistake.

 

**SpookyJim**

_it was great. I love working with instruments and stuff. My boss is really chill, I like him. He seems like a fun guy to hang out with_

Tyler pouted. Josh didn't even mention him. It seemed like he needed to push a little bit further.

 

**blurry_face**

_what about your coworkers? Or do you work all alone_

**SpookyJim**

_no, I have a coworker. He's nice, but pretty young, he barely looks 18. He seemed a little bit nervous around me. I dunno, maybe he's afraid of me… but I'd rather think about you now, honey_

Eighteen? Tyler huffed. He didn't look like a 18-year old at all. More like a 20-year old. If he could finally grew some facial hair, it would make him look a lot older (actually Tyler doubted it, but he hoped it). And knowing Josh had noticed his behavior, he needed to be more careful in the future.

 

**blurry_face**

_maybe your handsomeness scared him._

**SpookyJim**

_yeah, right. People run away sceaming every time they see me.  I'm just too attractive_

**blurry_face**

_not far from the truth I think_

**SpookyJim**

_I see, you're being flirty today… have you been a good boy?_

 

Tyler's breath got caught in his throat. It was embarrassing how a simple text from Josh could make his body feel like it was on fire.

 

**blurry_face**

_mhmm. I was thinking about you all day long._

**SpookyJim**

_what did you think about?_

**blurry_face**

_I thought about feeling your strong arms wrapped around me, holding me. I thought about you running your hands over my body, kissing my neck. I wanted you so bad._

**SpookyJim**

_did you touch yourself?_

**blurry_face**

_No! I was at work, Josh. I can't just jerk off during my shift. But it was so difficult not to imagine your hands all over my body._

Tyler sighed. It had been hard for him, he had to admit. _Especially because you were right next to me the whole time. Would have been difficult to jerk off without you noticing._

**SpookyJim**

_good boy. I wish I could be with you right now, baby. I'd love to fulfill your desires._

A quiet moan escaped Tyler's lips. He wanted nothing more to have Josh next to him, to be allowed to touch him. He couldn't wait to finally feel Josh's lips on his own. It drove him crazy only to be allowed to dream about Josh, to imagine how his dick would feel inside of him.

Tyler told himself to be patient. He'd have to tell Josh someday, he knew it, but until then, he could have some fun and just enjoy being strangers on the internet and coworkers in real life.

The doorbell interrupted Tyler's thoughts. He walked to the door and opened the door, paying the pizza delivery guy and leaving him a small tip, since he couldn't afford to give more.

 

**blurry_face**

_ah the pizza guy's here_

 

**SpookyJim**

_you ordered pizza? I want some!_

 

**blurry_face**

_sorry, it's all mine, haha_

 

Tyler included a picture of the pizza just to mock Josh.

Just like that, they went back from fliring to chatting like friends. Tyler almost regretted it, but it was probably better to keep his thoughts about Josh as PG-rated as possible. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a pretty weak chapter and I'm sorry, but I wanted to have some plot in it before I start writing the smut


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter, I just couldn't stop writing, but it takes me so long to get to the smut and I hate it. I'll try to include it soon, I promise

While chewing the pizza, Tyler continued texting Josh. He needed more information to make 'Operation: seduce Josh' more successful. If he found out what Josh liked to see or what turned him on, it would be easier for him.

 

**blurry_face**

_Josh, what do you like in a guy? What is your type?_

**SpookyJim**

_I don't really have a type. Obviously their personality is important but I think you're asking about the looks._

_Well, I like guys that are petite and not overly muscular. I like to make them feel safe, I think that's some kind of protective instinct of mine and I feel like this wouldn't work with a guy much taller than me (honestly I'm kinda short and it sucks) and way more muscular._

_Personally, I like to wear skinny jeans and button ups/ sleeveless shirts and if my Partner likes to wear it too, that would be great, but I don't mind them wearing feminine clothes. If they want to – that's okay with me._

_There's nothing better than seeing my partner wearing my clothes. It shows that they're mine and that's awesome._

_Most of my former boyfriends were smaller than me and also liked this kind of style, but if you don't like it that's no problem for me. I'd rather want you to be comfortable than trying to impress me._

**blurry_face**

_okay, I'll keep that in mind. I love skinny jeans btw_

Tyler was glad to hear that he actually matched Josh's description. He was sure he could get Josh to like him.

With a yawn, Tyler said goodbye to Josh and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge. He was already trying to come up with a plan for the next day. Standing in the kitchen, he started grinning. Food always seemed to work. Everybody loved food and Josh seemed to like chocolate.

He searched through the kitchen until he found a few chocolate bars. Tyler placed them on the table to remember to pack them tomorrow and then changed into his pajamas. He was aware that Josh probably wouldn't be all over him after one day, so he aimed to get at least a kiss from Josh at the end of the week. It was ambitious, but Tyler was starting to get desperate.

He crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about Josh. He pictured his face, the slight stubble on his cheeks, his brown eyes and his smile. His smile always filled Tyler with a weird kind of warmth and made him almost giddy. He loved Josh's smile. Actually he loved everything about him. Josh was the only thing on his mind right now and he had fallen head over heels for the red head.

Tyler felt lucky for having Josh around him. It almost seemed like it was their destiny to be together. Needless to say, Tyler fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

As soon as Tyler opened his eyes the next day, he was wide awake. Instead of happiness, panic kicked in when Tyler thought about facing Josh today. Doubt creeped into his mind, poisoning his positive thoughts. What if Josh didn't like him? What if he made a foul of himself? What if his plan failed?

Tyler got up and walked to his closet. He bit his lip. He needed to look perfect.

After ten minutes of trying on three different outfits, Tyler groaned. Josh said he didn't care about what Tyler was wearing. He finally picked a white, sleeveless shirt with black dots on it. Deciding it was good enough, he went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and looking at his hair with a sigh. It was a mess, he would have to cut it.

He decided to go to the hairdresser as soon as possible. Most of the time, Tyler just shaved his hair to save money, but hey – he wanted to impress somebody, right?

Driving to work, Tyler listened to his favorite songs, trying to ease his nerves. When he finally parked his car, he took a deep breath and waited until his hands started shaking. Why was he so nervous? If he freaked out, he could just be Josh's coworker and friend. But he wanted more than that, so much more and the possibility of fucking things up right when Josh was so close scared him.

He walked into the store as cool looking as possible, nodding at Pete behind the counter and walking to his office. Grabbing the door handle, he hesitated, closing his eyes for a second before he opened the door and walked in.

Josh was already sitting behind the desk, doing some paperwork. He looked up when Tyler stepped in and flashed him a smile.

"Good morning, Tyler."

Tyler smiled. "Morning, Josh." He sat down next to Josh and fired up the computer.

"So, Tyler, tell me something about you." Josh said, filling out a document.

"What do you want to know?" Tyler asked, nervous because he remembered their first conversation.

Josh looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." Tyler answered.

Josh's eyes widened. "Seriously? You look so much younger."

"Thank you." Tyler grumbled. He didn't want to talk about his age all the time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Josh said softly and Tyler looked up.

"It's okay." Tyler lifted the corner of his mouth to show him he wasn't offended.

"Since when do you live in Columbus?" Josh asked.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "I was born here."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Tyler bit his lip. They continued working in silence. He knew he should ask Josh a few questions, but he didn't know what to ask. Tyler swallowed.

"Do you… what- what kind of music do you listen to?" he stuttered, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Josh interrupted his work and pondered for a few seconds. "I listen to lots of different styles of music. I like Metallica, but also Death Cab for Cutie and Relient K."

They talked about music for a few minutes, until Pete interrupted their conversation. Tyler wanted to glare at him, but he was his boss and Tyler really needed this job.

"Could you guys please go into the storage room?" Pete asked. "There are a few boxes that you need to put into the shelves, please."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

They walked to the storage room where Pete showed them a palette with different sized boxes. He left them alone and Tyler and Josh started putting the boxes into the shelves. When Tyler tried to place one particular heavy box in a shelf above his head, he had an idea.

He turned his head to see Josh working at the other side of the room.

"Josh!" he called out. "Can you help me please? This box is so fucking heavy." he groaned and pretended to almost drop it.

Josh rushed to his side, grabbing the box before it slipped out of Tyler's fingers.

"Be careful." he said and lifted the box up, placing it on the shelf.

Tyler sighed happily. "Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome." Josh said softly and smiled at Tyler.

They were standing close to each other, way too close, but Tyler didn't mind. He looked at Josh and bit his lip.

"'S good to have somebody so strong working in here." Tyler breathed. "You saved me. This box could've crushed me."

Josh chuckled. "Doubt it. It needs way more weight than that to get crushed."

Tyler blushed. "Whatever. We should get the rest of the boxes."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, you're right. And don't forget: good boys don't curse." he added with a wink and returned to the palette, grabbing the next box.

Tyler stared at him. It looked like his plan was working.

 

 

At lunch break Tyler offered Josh a chocolate bar and Josh thanked him. They ate in silence, both scrolling through their phones.

Well, Josh was on his phone. Tyler was too busy pretending to be on his phone and actually watching Josh. He wanted Josh's attention and so he started to lick the chocolate off his fingers loudly. When he glanced up after a few seconds, he caught Josh staring at him, his mouth agape and his cheeks pink. When he noticed Tyler gaze, he simply raised an eyebrow and returned his attention back to his phone.

Tyler spend the rest of the day touching Josh "accidentally" as often as possible and flirting with him. He even dropped his pen once and walked around the desk, bending down and picking it up slowly to make Josh stare at his ass. And Josh stared.

Tyler just wasn't sure if it was because he thought Tyler was attractive or if he was confused by his behavior.

It didn't matter, because Tyler was very satisfied with himself when his shift was over and he went home.

 

 

The next few days rushed by. Tyler never missed an opportunity to flirt with Josh or make him laugh and he was pretty sure Josh was flirting with him, too.

It was Friday and Tyler hadn't kissed Josh yet. He wasn't sure if he should be more straight forward and just tell Josh what he felt for him, but they had gotten closer during the week and Tyler enjoyed it a lot. He was still texting Josh and keeping the façade up.

Today, Pete wanted Josh to help the costumers, so Tyler was left in the office, doing boring work as always. Next week Josh would get his own desk and it wouldn't be so easy to touch him anymore. He would have to come up with a few good excuses.

After an hour, Tyler had enough and left the office, walking to the front. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Josh with a familiar looking customer.

Brendon stood next to the red head, laughing and clapping his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh grinned at him and said something that made Brendon double over in laughter.

"That's amazing!" he yelled.

Tyler watched jealously how Brendon slung an arm over Josh's shoulder. "Dude, that's hilarious. We should hang out again sometime. I miss you, man. You're always working."

"Yeah." Josh agreed. "I was busy. Sorry, Bren."

Tyler sighed in relief. So they were friends, nothing more.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you in the back." Josh spoke up.

"What?" Brendon smirked. "Tell me if it's your dick, so I can get my hopes up."

"Gosh, no." Josh rolled his eyes but winked at Brendon. "And you've already seen it, so stop acting like we've never hooked up."

Tyler gritted his teeth. They had to be joking. No way, this motherfucker couldn't have Josh. He was Tyler's.

Brendon laughed and he and Josh walked towards the storage room. Unfortunately, they had to pass Tyler. It was obvious that Tyler had watched them and it was too late to hide. Brendon looked up and grinned at him.

"Oh, hello, princess."

Tyler blushed and avoided his gaze.

"Do you know each other?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Oh, no. Tyler just…helped me the last time I was here." Brendon smirked at him. "Right, honey?"

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh, right."

Brendon grinned and walked past him, brushing his hand over Tyler's hips. Josh noticed it and stared at Tyler before he followed Brendon to the storage room.

Tyler stood in the middle of the store, frozen, when Pete walked up to him and nudged his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded absently. "I better go back to the office." He turned and walked back.

Tyler didn't plan to be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it when he saw that the door to the storage room was ajar.

"This is the new amp we have." Josh said.

"Hm. It looks great. Anyway, are you and the cute brunet out there a thing?" Brendon asked.

"Uh, no. We're just coworkers. He seems nice, but…" Josh responded.

Tyler felt a stinging pain in his chest. Josh didn't like him.

"He's adorable." Brendon said. "I'd bang him."

"I don't know. It would be weird." Josh said. "We have to see each other every day, you know?"

"It didn't stop you from banging me when we worked together." Brendon says casually. "And now we're best friends." Tyler clenched his hand to a fist.

"If you want to… you know, hook up again, I'm up for it." Brendon suggests.

Tyler couldn't stop himself. Before Josh could respond, he pushed the door open and walked in. He sucked in a breath when he saw Brendon's hand on Josh's shoulder. Both men stared at him when he walked to a box and pretended to search through it.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Brendon dropping his hand.

Tyler randomly grabbed a pedal and turned. "You guys can go back to kissing now." he said coldly and walked to the door. "But just so you know, Josh, having sex in the store can get you fired. I wouldn't risk it for some random guy."

He saw the surprise and shock on Josh's face before he left the room.

"Damn. I think he-" Brendon mumbled, but Tyler didn't hear the rest, because he rushed to his office. With a huff he placed the pedal on the desk and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

Great. Josh probably thought he was an asshole now.

 

 

Tyler was relieved when his shift was over. He had been pissed for the rest of the day and had avoided Josh. Luckily, the red head had worked in the front while Tyler finished his work in the office. He grabbed his jacket and marched to the front door, only wanting to get home and sleep.

Right when he wanted to walk to his car, a hand grabbed his arm and someone spun him around.

"Tyler, wait." Josh said and Tyler could see he was angry. "What the heck is going on with you, Tyler?"

"I'm sorry, Josh." Tyler said quietly and looked down at his shoes. "It was rude to say that. I know Brendon is your friend. I'm sorry, I was being an asshole. I don't know why I was so pissed."

He looked up and found Josh looking at him, but couldn't read his face. "It's okay. I don't know what happened in there, but let's just move on." he said shortly.

Tyler nodded and Josh dropped his hand when he noticed he was still gripping Tyler's arm. "See you on Monday, Tyler. Have a good weekend."

"You too, Josh." Tyler smiled weakly. When he walked to his car he tried not to think about Josh and Brendon probably hooking up again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I managed to stick to my updating schedule. Thanks for your support guys!

Tyler was still angry at himself the next day. He almost got Josh where he wanted him and then he just ruined it because of his jealousy. Tyler was determined not to let this happen again. He still had a chance.

Around lunchtime, Mark, his best friend texted him if he wanted to get lunch together. They decided to meet up and go to an Italian restaurant.

"We haven't seen us in weeks, dude." Mark said when they sat down at the table.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I missed you."

"You had a lot on your mind, huh?" Mark asked. "A guy, I guess."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked in surprise.

Mark grinned. "Well, usually you text me all the time, complaining about your job and how bored you are and then we go out so you can complain some more. I think the last time you texted me was two weeks ago. So, what did I miss?"

"A lot, actually." Tyler sighed. They ordered their food and then Tyler started talking. "Well, you know, I was kinda lonely and so I, uh, I created an account on this sexting website."

Mark choked on his drink and stared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

Tyler shook his head. "So, well, I started texting with this pretty hot dude. His name's Josh and he is just amazing." Tyler couldn't help but smile when he thought about the red head. "I didn't tell him my name and we've been texting back and forth for about two weeks now. I definitely have a crush on him, but I am too scared to tell him."

They got interrupted by the waiter serving their food and waited until he left again.

"So, why don't you just tell him? If you think he likes you, I'd say: go for it." Mark said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"There's the problem." Tyler said, pointing at him with his fork. "First of all, I think he likes me on the internet, but I'm not sure about real life. And he's my new coworker."

"Seriously?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"But that's perfect!" Mark beamed.

Tyler shook his head, chewing on his pasta. "No, because he doesn't know who I am. He has absolutely no idea who I am. I was so shocked to see him there, I just panicked and acted like I didn't know who he was. And now it's too late to tell him, because we've been working together for a week and it would be all awkward now."

Mark started laughing. "Tyler, this whole situation is a mess."

"I know." Tyler sighed. "I really like him, Mark. I don't want to scare him away. I don't know what to do."

Mark shrugged. "If I were you, I'd talk to him. Tell him the truth, tell him how much you like him. If he likes you, he'll forgive you. I think this is the kind of story that you can laugh about in a few years."

"I don't know… what if he gets angry? I think he's already mad at me." Tyler mumbled.

"What did you do?" Mark asked.

"His friend showed up at the store and they were talking about hooking up and I got jealous." Tyler admitted. "Josh said it was okay when I apologized, but it's still weird."

"Maybe you just need more time to think about it. Don't worry too much." Mark hummed in delight when he took another bite. "Gosh, this pizza is amazing."

"You're no help, Mark." Tyler muttered.

"Oh, stop acting so miserable." Mark groaned. "You're always so dramatic. And, by the way, my advice is not included in our friendship-deal. Lunch is on you today, I guess."

He grinned when Tyler rolled his eyes. "I need other friends."

"Well, first of all, you need a boyfriend." Mark responded. "And just try to have fun today. Forget about Josh for a while."

Tyler threw a napkin at him. "Very funny."

Mark just laughed.

 

 

Sunday went by way too fast for Tyler's liking and then it was Monday again. Tyler wasn't really motivated to go to work, he was just hoping Josh wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

It seemed like he wasn't, because he greeted Tyler with a warm smile.

"Tyler, I have my own desk now. Isn't that amazing?" he asked and pointed at the desk on the other side of the tiny office.

"Yeah, amazing." Tyler forced a smile, trying not to pout. Josh was only a few feet away, but he already missed the feeling of Josh right next to him.

Josh grinned. "Don't worry, you'll still have to deal with me every day."

Tyler smiled. "I don't mind at all." He sat down and realized Josh was right across of him. "It's not a bad view, honestly."

Josh chuckled. "Not as good as the view I have."

Tyler blushed. He didn't know how to respond, so he looked away and started to work. Every time he looked up, he was met with Josh's brown eyes and a bright smile. When Josh caught him staring, he winked at Tyler and smirked when Tyler's cheeks turned pink.

At lunch break, Tyler grabbed his phone and opened the dating app.

 

**blurry_face**

_hey, josh, I was thinking of you. I really like you, you know? Can't stop thinking about you._

He looked up and saw Josh typing on his phone, his lip caught between his teeth.

 

**SpookyJim**

_oh baby, that's fine. I like you, too. A lot, to be honest._

**blurry_face**

_I keep thinking about the nasty things I would like to do with you_

He watched Josh closely, but Josh's expression looked almost bored when he typed back.

 

**SpookyJim**

_are you horny? what do you need, baby boy?_

Tyler smirked. He wouldn't hold back, he wanted to see Josh react to his filthy words.

**blurry_face**

_I need you. I want your huge cock inside of me, please. I want you to spank me and call me yours, mark me up and I want to be yours, only yours, Josh_

Tyler heard Josh take a deep breath, but he didn't dare to look up. He enjoyed messing with him a little bit, but he had to be careful.

 

**SpookyJim**

_you'll be mine, just be patient, sugar. Until then be a good boy for daddy. Can you do that for me?_

Tyler moaned quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Josh looking at him and he avoided the other man's gaze, pretending like no sound had left his mouth. He didn't know he had a daddy kink, but when he thought about addressing Josh this way, a pleasant tingle ran through his body and he got really hot.

Just the thought of Josh punishing him and making him call 'daddy' made Tyler's breath hitch. He squirmed in his chair, running his hand through his hair. Josh was getting him all hot and bothered.

 

**blurry_face**

_shit, Josh, I can't wait_

**SpookyJim**

_then take care of yourself for me._

Tyler wished he could. But Josh was already staring at him, probably wondering why Tyler was blushing and sliding back and forth on his chair. Still, Tyler couldn't help but drop a hand and palm himself through his pants when Josh wasn't looking.

A groan left Tyler's lips and he froze.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked and Tyler nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I just need to… go to the bathroom real quick." He stood up and rushed out of the office, hoping Josh hadn't noticed the growing bulge in his pants.

"Jesus…" he mumbled when he stood in the small bathroom, gripping the sink with both hands to stop himself from jerking off. After splashing cold water into his face and taking deep breaths for a few minutes, he returned to the office, walking to his desk sideways to hide his erection and sitting down with his legs crossed, biting his lips.

Josh shot him a glance, but then returned to his work. Tyler focused on the order of a customer and tried not to move. It worked, but when he looked up and saw Josh in front of him, his brows furrowed in concentration and the tip of his tongue poking through his teeth, he almost lost his self-control.

Tyler almost screamed out in relief when the clock hit 5pm and work was over. He jumped up, waved goodbye at Josh and rushed to the door, when Josh followed him and grabbed his wrist before he could open the door.

Tyler turned and looked at him in surprise.

Josh stared at him, his eyes dark and filled with desire. He grabbed Tyler's shoulders and pushed him back so his back was against the door.

"What are you doing, Josh?" Tyler whispered.

Josh took a deep breath, leaning closer. Tyler got goose bumps when he saw how close Josh was.

"Tyler…" Josh whispered. "You're driving me crazy." His lips touched Tyler's neck and the brunet sighed and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on Josh's hips and pulled him closer.

Josh's mouth travelled higher and finally, his lips almost met Tyler's. Tyler clawed at Josh's shirt when he kissed him. Josh groaned and placed a hand on Tyler's neck, deepening the kiss. It was hot and Tyler couldn't get enough. After weeks of daydreaming how Josh's lips would feel on his own, he never wanted this to end.

Josh ran his other hand ran down the brunet's side and Tyler couldn't believe they were going to have sex in his office. Bucking his hips, Tyler pulled away from the red head for a moment.

"Do you want me, Josh?" Tyler asked quietly and Josh moaned and crashed their lips together.

It was perfect and Tyler wanted, no, needed more.

Suddenly, Josh took a step back. Tyler whined at the loss before he looked at him and froze.

Regret was written all over Josh's face.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Tyler, I don't know why I did this." he stuttered. "I shouldn't have…"

"What?" Tyler stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Josh shook his head, breathing deeply. He seemed to fight an internal battle with himself for a few seconds before he looked up again.

"I'm sorry. I lost control. It shouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."

"I… I don't understand." Tyler whispered.

"Tyler…" Josh said and he looked almost nervous. "I just want you to know, I think you're a great guy and I like you. I know you've been flirting with me and I let you. I encouraged you and I now see it was the wrong decision. It's just…"

Josh sighed and pinched his nose, squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds before looking at Tyler again. "I know you want to be more than friends, but I can't do it."

Tyler bit his lip. "Why?" he asked and his voice sounded so small.

"There's someone else." Josh said and Tyler's heart crushed. "I like you, but if feels like I'm cheating on the other person and that's not right. I'm sorry."

Tyler looked away and blinked a few times. He hated the fact that he was seconds away from crying. "Please, Josh, I…"

Josh shook his head. "No, Tyler. I'm sorry, what happened right now was entirely my fault, but I can't do this. I know I probably ruined our friendship with my stupid action and I want to apologize for that, but I won't apologize for not being a cheater. I just want you to know the truth."

Tyler fought so hard to hold his tears back. "Okay." he whispered finally.

"I'm sorry." Josh placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder and squeezed it. "I truly am." Then, he gently led Tyler away from the door and left without another word.

Tyler sat down on his desk and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is dumb


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a short chapter, I just didn't have the time to write more

Tyler left the office a few minutes later, wiping his red and irritated eyes. Why couldn't he be lucky once in his life? Was it ungrateful to wish for a person to love him back?

Maybe. But Tyler didn't think it was selfish to wish this perfect man was his. He just wanted love _._ It was romantic and unrealistic to think one day you'd meet _the one_ and you'd marry and get old and do everything together, but to Tyler it just felt right.

Taking a deep breath, he decided not to think about it anymore. He wanted to sneak out of the store, but Pete noticed him and, unfortunately, his puffy eyes.

"Tyler! What's wrong?" he asked and walked over to him.

Tyler simply shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I think I'll go home and sleep for a while." He didn't want Pete to know what had happened.

Pete looked like he didn't know whether to press further or let Tyler go. Tyler was glad when he chose the latter and squeezed his shoulder, taking a step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler." he said quietly and Tyler nodded.

He walked out of the store, looking left and right to see if Josh was still there. He didn't want to walk into him right now. But Josh was nowhere to be seen.

Tyler drove home, analyzing the situation. He knew the way home by heart, so he didn't have to pay that much attention to the street and instead thought about the 'office incident', as he called it.

It seemed like Josh had felt the same attraction towards him, considering how he'd kissed Tyler, the problem was just this other person. Tyler assumed it was a boy, although he had no evidence. Somehow Tyler didn't feel that jealous when he thought about the other person. It was weird.

When he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he heard the signal of an incoming message. Unlocking the door, he glanced at his phone and saw Josh's chat name on the screen. With a grunt, he stepped into his apartment, kicking his shoes off and sitting down on the couch, staring at his phone with a frown. Deciding just to read Josh's message and then to ignore him, he unlocked his phone.

 

**SpookyJim**

_hi, Blurry, how was your day?_

Tyler snorted. Josh wanted a honest answer? He could get one.

 

**blurry_face**

_the worst day of the week. Oh, no, actually it was the worst day since my ex broke up with me and that was almost one fucking year ago… how was your day?_

**SpookyJim**

_same, to be honest. There is a guy at work and he really likes me. I think he wanted me to kiss him and go further, but I just had to stop. I think he got really sad when I told him I couldn't do it_

**blurry_face**

_why didn't you!? if there's a guy who clearly likes you, and if you like him too, you should kiss him. I bet you just broke his fucking heart. That's fucked up._

**SpookyJim**

_?_

**SpookyJim**

_wth_

**SpookyJim**

_I didn't kiss him because of you. I really like you, Blurry, and I want you, not him._

**SpookyJim**

_I thought you felt the same, but now I realize you probably just wanted to have some fun. I'm sorry for assuming you were actually interested in a romantic relantionship._

Oh. Tyler stared at the words on the screen.

"Tyler Robert Joseph, you're so fucking stupid." he whispered.

 

**blurry_face**

_I'm sorry. it's not like that, I don't want you for sex! I mean, I do, but I really like you, Josh, and I'd love to be close to you, to be your boyfriend if you want me to be, I swear. And if you don't want this, I'm fine with being friends, but I feel like we get along so well and you're the only one who understands me beside my best friend. I know we've known each other only for a few weeks, but I don't want to lose you. I need you._

_Please, believe me._

 

**SpookyJim**

_oh, baby, I'm right here, don't worry. I won't leave you, I promise._

**SpookyJim**

_I think we have a lot to talk about._

_So, do you want to go out for dinner with me?_

**blurry_face**

_yes! of course_

**SpookyJim**

_Ar you free tomorrow evening? Honestly, I can't wait to finally see you, Blurry._

 

**blurry_face**

_that's perfect._

Just when Tyler texted him the name of a good restaurant where they could meet, he realized what just happened. He agreed to go on a date with Josh. And Josh still didn't know it who he was. He expected some cute, good-looking boy and would get Tyler instead. Tyler was sure it wouldn't help to solve the tension between them.

 

**SpookyJim**

_sick. see you tomorrow at 7!_

Oh no. Tyler was so screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about the next day. He was nervous and whenever he thought about facing Josh, his stomach turned. He knew the next day would either go well or be a complete disaster. He just hoped Josh would understand.

He tossed around in his bed, getting too hot under the covers but was shivering without them. It was after midnight when Tyler finally doze off, dreaming of Josh running after him and throwing his phone at Tyler, yelling at him to fuck off.

Needless to say, he didn't feel rested when he woke up and got ready for work. His body was tense when he entered the store.

Tyler had planned to tell Josh the truth as soon as he saw him, but he soon realized that Josh was avoiding him. He only gave him a short glance and a 'hello' before he focused on his laptop. As soon as Pete stepped in, asking for one of them to help him out at the front, Josh jumped up and followed him.

It seemed like Josh didn't know how to act around him, as if he wasn't sure if Tyler would yell at him or worse. It was awkward and Tyler didn't see Josh for most of the day.

Two times when they were in the same room, Tyler opened his mouth, ready to tell him, but he chickened out every time. He just couldn't get the words out and Josh walked past him without even looking at him.

Tyler kept his mouth shut and when his shift was over, he drove home with a weight on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

 

 

 

Tyler looked into the mirror. He still looked tired and his lips were chapped and bitten raw. Tyler ran a shaky hand over his button up, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. He thought about tugging it in, but decided against it.

After another glance into the mirror, realizing he wouldn't look better if he kept staring at himself, Tyler left his apartment. The drive to the restaurant seemed to go by way too quickly and suddenly Tyler stood in front of the restaurant, staring at the door.

Josh was probably waiting for him inside, impatiently looking at his watch and glancing hopefully at the door.

What would happen if Tyler would just turn around and leave?

Josh would wait, and after an hour he would get up and leave. He pictured how heartbroken he would look. Tyler knew he couldn't do that to him. To see Josh upset the next day because of him would be unbearable.

Tyler stared at the door of the Restaurant, just wanting to run away. He didn't want to go inside, he was too scared, but he couldn't back out now. It would make everything worse. Taking a deep breath, Tyler opened the door and stepped in. He was already ten minutes late, because he had needed the time to gather up the courage to go inside.

Looking around, he felt a little bit lost when he didn't see Josh. A waiter approached him.

"Good evening, Sir. How can I help you?" he asked with a professional smile.

"Uh, I, I have a date with Josh." Tyler stuttered. "Josh Dun."

"Oh, I think he's already waiting for you over there." The waiter pointed at the table on the other side of the room. Tyler flinched when he saw the familiar red hair. Josh didn't see him, he was too busy staring at his phone.

"Okay, thanks." he said and slowly walked over to Josh's table.

 _I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. It won't work, he'll leave when he sees me._ Tyler thought. He started to panic when he got closer and finally stood next to the table where Josh was sitting at, staring at his phone.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh, hi."

Josh looked up and Tyler saw the surprise on his face, before he broke into a smile. "Hi, Tyler. What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tyler looked at him and swallowed. He could do this. He could. No, he couldn't.

"Uhh, I just saw you and, uh, wanted to say hi. So…hi." he squeaked out before he turned and walked away. He'd almost reached the door when he froze. If he left now, he would never be able to look at Josh again. Hesitantly, he walked back to the table where Josh was watching him in confusion.

Tyler pointed at the free chair across the table. "Can I… can I sit down?"

"Uh, sure." Josh answered, glancing at his phone. "I just need you to know that I have a date and the guy I'm meeting is supposed to be here any second."

"I am your date." Tyler mumbled as he sat down.

"What?" Josh stared at him.

"I am your date." Tyler repeated loudly and looked at him. "I am Blurry."

All color drained from Josh's face as he looked at his coworker, sitting in front of him, claiming he was the guy he'd texted with.

Tyler held his breath, hiding his shaking hands under the table.

"You… you are Blurry?" Josh gasped out. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Tyler shook his head. "It's me, I swear."

"You're lying." Josh whispered. "You're not- you can't be… _him._ "

"I am." Tyler said quietly.

"I… I would've known." Josh shook his head. "It's not true…It can't be you."

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered. "Josh, I'm sorry."

Josh just stared at him, speechless, trying to understand what was going on. There was so much confusion and sadness in his face- and a lot of anger, too.

"Listen, I know I should've-" Tyler spoke up, but Josh interrupted him.

"Shut up." he hissed. "Shut up, Tyler."

Tyler flinched at his harsh words.

"I can't believe it!" Josh exclaimed angrily. "So this was just a game to you? Just fun to see how long you could fool me?"

"No, it wasn't like that, I just-" Tyler started to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear your fucking lies!" Josh yelled and the entire room felt silent, everybody looking at Josh.

"I can't believe you betrayed me like this." he whispered and Tyler felt incredibly guilty when he saw Josh's eyes were brimming with tears. "I trusted you. Why didn't you tell me? I was there, the whole time, and you never, _ever_ said a fucking word!"

Tyler was sure Josh usually didn't cuss and it scared Tyler. He knew he'd fucked up big this time.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered, looking down at his trembling hands.

Josh took a deep breath, his voice laced with anger when he spoke up again, quieter this time. "I'm so done with you. You could've told me the day we met, you know? I would've been okay with it. It could've been great. But you just acted like you didn't know me and that hurts, Tyler. Why did you do it? Was I not good enough? Did you think you could play this role forever? Coworker Tyler on one side and anonymous Tyler on the other side? Acting like strangers in real life, just because I didn't fulfill your expectations? I wonder how you could flirt with me while lying straight into my face the entire time." he said bitterly.

Tyler bit his lip. "I know. I know I fucked up, okay? I just…" he sighed angrily, tugging at his hair. "I'm not… good with people."

Josh crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I thought honesty was such an important thing to you." he said coldly. "Apparently another lie."

Tyler just wanted to leave. Josh made him feel so small and incredibly guilty and he knew it was his fault and his fault alone. Josh was angry at him and Tyler could be lucky if Josh would still work with him.

The waiter walked to their table, wanting to take their order, but when he saw the anger on Josh's face and how miserable Tyler looked, he apologized, whispering that he would come back later before disappearing.

"You know, I think it's better if you leave now." Josh said, eyes fixed on the brunet.

Tyler was sure his heart was already shattered to pieces and Josh's words turned them into dust. "I-I'm sorry." he whispered shakily as he stood up. "I truly am. Bye, Josh."

Tyler blinked violently when he left the restaurant, trying not to cry in front of everyone. He should've known that keeping secrets was never the right way to solve things.

Sitting in the driver's seat of his car, Tyler slumped forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. A sob escaped his lips and he pressed his lips together. He didn't want to cry anymore.

He'd cried enough over Josh.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he started to type. It was his last hope, maybe the last chance.

 

**blurry_face**

_I'm sorry, Joshua_

**blurry_face**

_I can explain… please, give me a chance_

**blurry_face**

_I know I hurt you. It was wrong and I'm so sorry. Please, I swear it wasn't my intention to be mean to you or hurt your feelings._

_I like you a lot, Josh. You're important to me and I don't want to lose you. If you can, please give me a second chance. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I'd never take you for granted._

He sat there, staring at his phone for at least five minutes, when a message appeared beneath his messages.

 

**SpookyJim**

_okay. I want to understand. get back inside and we'll talk about it_

Tyler jumped out of the car, racing back to the restaurant. He threw the door open, running back to Josh's table with a huge grin on his face. The waiter raised his eyebrows when Tyler rushed past him, but didn't say anything.

Tyler sat down, breathing heavily, shifting under Josh's burning gaze.

"So?" Josh asked finally.

Tyler took a deep breath. "Josh, I have a crush on you. You're the nicest guy I ever talked to and you make me so happy. Every day, I checked my phone, hoping you'd text me. When I created the account on the website, I didn't expect to meet someone so special like you. But I'm so glad I did. You're just an amazing person, so kind and smart and I can't get enough of you."

"Tyler, stop buttering me up and get to the point." Josh said, rolling his eyes, but he sounded more relaxed than before.

Tyler grimaced, but continued. "When I saw you in the store on your first day, I was shocked, because I didn't expect you to be my coworker. I just panicked. I thought you knew who I was but then I realized you didn't recognize me and I just didn't know what to do." Tyler bit his lip.

"I was confused and overwhelmed by the situation. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I never had the balls to do so."

Josh sighed and turned his head to watch the pedestrians walking by. Silence settled over them and Tyler nervously fumbled with his fingers. He watched Josh closely, hoping to see a sign of forgiveness.

Hesitantly, Tyler reached out and placed his hand over Josh's. "You're better than I imagined, Josh. You're more than I could ask for." he said quietly, hoping Josh wouldn't withdraw his hand.

Josh looked at their hands and then slowly looked up at Tyler. "You know, you can be lucky that you're so cute. I just can't resist you." Josh finally said with the hint of a smile.

Tyler's lips twitched. "Yeah?" he asked. "You forgive me?"

Josh turned his Hand up and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Tyler's hand. "I do. I like you, too, Tyler and I wouldn't want to lose you just because you panicked and did something stupid. I get it. Let's try to start over again, okay?"

Tyler beamed at him. "Thank you, Josh. I promise, I won't disappoint you."

Josh smiled and lifted their intertwined hands to his mouth, kissing Tyler's knuckles. "I believe in you, baby."

Tyler blushed.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you this morning." Josh said. "I just felt… I was confused, because I obviously had feelings for you, but didn't want to cheat on… you, I guess? I hated losing control over my thoughts and I was afraid you'd be angry at me for leaving you the other day. It felt like I had made a mistake and I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry."

Tyler smiled at him. "Don't worry, Josh. Yeah, I was sad when you left me, but as soon as I got home and we started texting, I realized why you acted this way. You don't have to apologize."

"I think we both were idiots." Josh laughed. "Let's order something to eat, okay?"

Tyler nodded. "I'm starving."

Josh withdrew his hand to grab the menu. Tyler sighed and looked through the menu himself. Just holding hands with Josh made him feel giddy with happiness. It could only get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, finally they can start screwing each other


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler had a good time. He enjoyed Josh's presence a lot and felt safe around him. He couldn't believe everything was going to be okay. Tyler was always waiting for the worst and Josh sitting in front of him didn't change a thing.

"Uh, Josh…" Tyler said hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Josh said, placing his fork next to the plate to show Tyler that he had his undivided attention.

Tyler thought about the right words to ask what he wanted to know so badly, but his mind was blank. "I, uh, what is…this between us?" he finally said and waved his hand between them.

Josh squinted his eyes, trying to understand what Tyler actually wanted to know. "Are you asking if we're in a relationship now? Or if I want us to be friends?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not sure if you want to… like, date me, because of what I did."

Josh smiled. "I meant it when I said let's start over again. Tyler, I'm fascinated by you and I'd love to be what you need. If you want to, consider this our first date."

"I-I want to." Tyler blushed. "A-and…"

"You don't have to be shy. I won't judge." Josh said softly.

"I still want you to be, uh, my d-dom, if you want to?" Tyler spluttered out.

Josh looked at him for a few seconds before he answered. "You want me to dominate you?"

Tyler nodded sheepishly.

With a sigh, Josh ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you need to keep in mind that you've never been in a D/S relationship before and you might not like it. Also, this could get complicated, considering we are coworkers and we would need to keep a clear line between our relationship and work. And we need to set some rules. But I think we can try and see if you enjoy it. I think we can make it work."

Tyler grinned. "That would be amazing."

Josh chuckled when he saw how excited Tyler was. "We will start off slow. First of all, we need to talk about the things you enjoy and the things you don't. You told me you like pet names and you have a praise kink?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Anything else?" Josh asked. He seemed so serious and unashamed about this entire topic and Tyler on the other hand was all shy and nervous, but Josh's calmness relaxed him a little bit.

"I think I have a daddy kink." Tyler whispered, blushing again when he said the word.

A wide smile on Josh's face showed Tyler that it was okay. "That's great! You can call me daddy if you want, I don't mind at all."

"Okay." Tyler played with the hem of his button up, hoping his flushed face wasn't too obvious - and hoping no one in the restaurant was paying attention to them.

"No need to be nervous, Tyler." Josh said softly, picking his fork up again. "I know I'm more experienced, but you don't have to be intimidated by it. We can try to find out what makes you feel good and then go on from there. You're my sub now and it's my responsibility to keep you safe and happy."

Tyler nodded and they finished their food in silence. Tyler was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a dom now and that he could finally live out his fantasies without being ashamed of them.

When Josh paid for the food, insisting because he had asked out Tyler for dinner, the brunet was almost sad that the evening was over.

Josh seemed to notice his pout when they left the restaurant. "Do you want to come back to my place? I can drive you home later." he asked.

Tyler nodded eagerly, but then remembered that his car was parked in front of the restaurant. "Uh, my car's here."

"Well, I guess you have to stay with me overnight and we have drive to work together tomorrow." Josh smirked.

Tyler suddenly was nervous again. He wasn't sure if he could fulfill Josh's expectations. What if Josh wanted to have sex tonight and Tyler wasn't ready for the whole dominant/submissive thing or embarrassed himself?

"We don't have to do anything, Tyler. If you want to, we can just watch a movie or something like that." Josh reassured him, sensing his nervousness. "You can decide how far you want to go."

"'kay." Tyler mumbled and smiled shyly at Josh.

Josh laughed and reached out. "Come here."

Tyler sighed contently when Josh wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Tyler rested his cheek against Josh's chest when they walked to Josh's car. The redhead pulled the keys out of his pocket, unlocked the car and opened the door for Tyler to climb in.

"Thank you." Tyler said.

Josh smiled. "You're welcome, princess." He walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat. Starting the engine, he looked over to Tyler.

"I hope you had fun so far."

"I did." Tyler answered. "Just… sorry for making you mad at the beginning."

Josh shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot. "It's okay. Forget about it, Tyler. Don't beat yourself up over it."

On the way to Josh's home, they listened to the radio. When Tyler heard a song he liked, he started to whisper along the lyrics. Josh glanced at him and laughed quietly.

"You can sing out loud if you want to. I don't mind."

Tyler started singing and sometimes Josh sang along with him when he knew the lyrics to the song.

"Wow, you're a good singer." Josh said after a while.

"I love to sing and to write my own songs." Tyler admitted. "I have a journal filled with song lyrics at home. Most of it is not finished, but I have a few finished songs."

"You need to show me sometime." Josh said and then stopped the car. "We're there."

They got out of the car quickly and Tyler followed Josh inside. Just like him, he lived in an apartment, but in a better neighborhood.

They got in, kicking their shoes off and taking off their jackets. Tyler looked around, noticing the modern furniture everywhere. It was stylish, but still looked welcoming and Tyler was impressed.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. It looks way better than my apartment."

"Wait until you see the bedroom." Josh joked. "But let's go to the living room first."

They sat down on the couch and Josh turned the tv on, flicking through the channels. "Do you want snacks?"

"I'm so full." Tyler groaned.

"Oh, come on." Josh rolled his eyes. "Can you say no to a bag of Doritos?"

Tyler sighed and Josh grinned, walking to the kitchen and returning a few seconds later, tossing the bag at Tyler.

"Hey! Stop throwing food at me." Tyler pouted, but ripped the bag open and shoved a handful Doritos into his mouth.

Josh plopped down on the couch next to Tyler, snatching the bag. "Stop complaining."

Tyler let out an exaggerated sigh, but couldn't help but smile. Beside the fact that he had a massive crush on Josh, it felt nice to be close to him this way and it felt like they were just two best friends, hanging out.

Josh casually slung an arm over Tyler's shoulder and Tyler leaned against his side. They watched tv in comfortable silence until Tyler couldn't concentrate on the tv show anymore. He glanced at Josh, adoring the way he looked in the dim room with the light of the tv flashing over his face. He couldn't believe he'd soon be allowed to touch him, kiss him.

Tyler's hands twitched in his lap when he thought about running his hands over Josh's beautiful body. He wanted to kiss him, show him how Josh was driving him crazy.

"Whatcha looking at?" Josh asked quietly when he caught him staring.

"You." Tyler said breathlessly.

"Like what you see?"

"Definitely." Tyler stared at Josh's lips. "Can I kiss you, please?"

"Of course." Josh said, turning towards the brunet. He placed hand on Tyler's neck and the other one on his waist, pulling him closer. Tyler inched forward, connecting their lips.

It felt amazing. Tyler was sure they both tasted like the Doritos they had eaten, but he didn't mind. At the beginning, he pressed himself closer, but soon, Josh took control, tugging at his bottom lip.

With a moan, Tyler opened his mouth. Josh licked behind his teeth, tracing his tongue along Tyler's lips and Tyler decided he never wanted this to end. He'd rather die because of the lack of oxygen than disconnect their lips.

Unfortunately, he started getting dizzy and he had to pull away to take a deep breath.

"Gosh, Tyler, you're amazing." Josh mumbled and crashed their lips together.

Tyler melted into his arms, grabbing Josh's bicep to hold himself up. Josh smirked against his mouth before taking his breath away again. Rubbing Tyler's hips softly, he pulled him closer until Tyler was sitting in his lap.

The brunet ran his fingers through Josh's red hair, kissing him like his life depended on it. Josh lifted the hem of Tyler's shirt and ran his hands along his back, caressing his back and the curve of his ass.

"All mine." Josh said and pulled away to look at him with dark eyes.

Tyler looked at him, equally turned on. "All yours, Josh." he whispered.

Josh kissed his jaw before trailing up to his mouth. Tyler lifted his hips and started to grind down slowly.

Josh moaned and squeezed his waist gently.

"Want you." Tyler said, running his hands over Josh's shoulders. "Please, Josh."

Josh grabbed his jaw and looked him into the eyes. "Are you sure, baby?"

Tyler nodded. "Please. I've waited so long, daddy."

It was the last word that broke Josh. With a moan he grabbed Tyler's thighs and stood up, stumbling under Tyler's weight but managed to carry him to the bedroom.

There, he carefully laid him down, hovering over him. Tyler looked up at him and it felt like his chest was too small to hold all his emotions. He wanted to scream them out but when Josh kissed him, all the words were gone and his mind was only focused on Josh's lips against his own.

Josh sat down between his legs, unbuttoning Tyler's shirt. Throwing it on the floor, he bent down, kissing all the way from Tyler's navel up to his neck. When he started sucking bruises into Tyler's skin, the brunet moaned and reached out to grab his shoulders.

Josh straddled Tyler's hips, grinding down once to draw another moan from Tyler. Tyler bucked his hips, hoping to bring relief to his strained dick. Josh smirked and scooted down to the end of the bed, undoing his belt and getting rid of his pants.

Tyler unbuttoned his pants and started to shimmy them down. Josh helped him and threw his pants on the floor, before hovering over Tyler again and grinding their clothed crotches together slowly. Tyler whimpered and reached down, but Josh grabbed his wrists and pinned them down next to Tyler's head.

Tyler's face was flushed and the bulge in his boxer briefs was obvious. He helplessly bucked his hips against Josh, whining when Josh moved too slowly. His dick was hard and aching and Tyler arched his back to get closer to Josh 

"I'm in charge. I want you to ask for permission before cumming." Josh demanded.

Tyler nodded weakly. Josh sped up, grinding down in a fast rhythm.

"Uhh, feels so good, Josh." Tyler groaned and Josh kissed him again.

"You look amazing, baby."

"I-I'm so close, please don't stop." Tyler panted. Josh thrust down again and Tyler gasped.

"Please, let me cum, daddy." he begged.

"You're allowed to cum." Josh answered.

Tyler cried out and came his boxer briefs, Josh following shortly after him.

"You're such a good boy, Tyler." he praised and caressed Tyler's cheek while trying to catch his breath.

"T-thank you." Tyler whispered. He sounded completely wrecked and Josh loved it. The brunet closed his eyes, breathing heavily and trying to come down from his high.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Josh said after a few minutes of adoring Tyler's flushed face.

"Mmmh." Tyler mumbled, not moving an inch.

"Tyler, get up." Josh said sternly, tapping his shoulder.

Tyler groaned and sat up, following Josh to the bathroom to get cleaned up. They threw their stained boxer briefs into the laundry basket.

Tyler realized it was the first time he saw Josh naked and he couldn't help but stare. Josh chuckled when he realized Tyler was checking him out.

"Don't worry, you'll get more of me." he said with a laugh and Tyler blushed.

Josh grabbed a towel and cleaned them up before leading Tyler back to the bedroom and handing him fresh clothes.

"Do you want to sleep in the same bed?" he asked.

Tyler nodded and slipped under the covers next to him. He curled himself up next to Josh and the redhead wrapped his arms around him.

"You're amazing, Tyler." he murmured into Tyler's hair and Tyler smiled.

He had missed the feeling of sleeping next to a person and knowing Josh was next to him, feeling his chest against his back and listening to his soft breathing was almost as good as having sex with Josh. Tyler was glad to know he could have both, because Josh was a good cuddler, too.

Tyler closed his eyes, placing a hand on Josh's and drifting off into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler slowly started to wake up when he heard the ringing of his alarm clock. He groaned quietly and refused to open his eyes. He was too tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly, the noise stopped and Tyler sighed in relief, burying himself deeper in the blanket. He was drifting off into sleep again when he realized that he hadn't heard his alarm clock. He knew his alarm wasn't a Metallica song.

Tyler furrowed his brows, eyes still closed. He wasn't at home and the covers didn't smell like his bed. Blinking and opening his eyes slowly, Tyler started to remember. He was at Josh's house. They had had sex (if rutting against each other and coming in their boxers like teenagers counted). He had seen Josh naked. And he agreed to be Tyler's dom.

A smile spread on Tyler's face and he held the blanket close to his nose. It smelled like Josh.

The Metallica song started again and Tyler heard a loud groan before the Alarm stopped and the bed dipped down. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking him carefully.

"Tyler? Tyler, honey, you need to get up." Josh said, his voice a little bit raspy from sleep.

Tyler rolled on his back and looked at Josh who blinked down at him. "Morning." he whispered.

Josh smiled. "Good morning. Come on, we need to get ready for work."

"Ugh, I want to stay in bed." Tyler complained.

Josh laughed quietly. "I'm sorry but I'm sure Pete would get angry if you wouldn't show up today."

"Fuck Pete." Tyler growled.

"Language, Tyler." Josh scolded him, tapping his hipbone.

"Sorry." The brunette mumbled.

Josh got out of bed, walking to his closet and grabbing a shirt. "It's okay. Also, remember, I'm at work, too."

"But we can't do anything at work!" Tyler complained with a whine.

"What, do you want me to bend you over the desk?" Josh asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

Tyler pouted when Josh's abs disappeared under the fabric. "Maybe."

"You're so eager. I like it." Josh hummed. "I'm going to the kitchen, making breakfast. You can shower first."

"Okay." Tyler nodded, not moving an inch.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "No staying in bed, Tyler. I want to see you at the table in fifteen minutes." He left the room and Tyler could hear him walk to the kitchen.

Just a minute, he thought and closed his eyes again. Before he could fall asleep, he sat up with a groan. He didn't want to disappoint Josh or make him angry, so he shuffled to the bathroom. When he closed the door and started to undress, he realized he was wearing Josh's sweatpants and he smiled.

Wearing Josh's clothes felt good. He took a quick shower, turning the handle until cold water was pouring down on his shoulders to wake himself up. It worked and Tyler felt more awake when he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Just when he stood in Josh's bedroom, he realized he needed clothes. He walked out of the room, meeting Josh in the kitchen. The red haired man was cooking something that smelled like scrambled eggs and bacon.

He heard Tyler approaching him and turned around.

"I hope you're hungry." he said and Tyler nodded.

"I am. Josh, do you have clothes for me to wear? I can't wear my old ones, they smell."

"Uh, sure, let's see." he quickly walked back to the bedroom, Tyler following him. Josh handed him a pair of skinny jeans and a loose black shirt.

"This okay?"

Tyler nodded and sat down on the bed, undoing the towel. He noticed Josh's stare and blushed.

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone." Josh said with a smile.

"No, uh, it's okay." Tyler said and got dressed quickly.

"You don't have to be shy. You're beautiful, you don't need to hide. But if you're not comfortable, tell me." Josh explained when they sat down at the kitchen table.

He handed Tyler a plate filled with food and they started to eat. After a few minutes, Josh got up to have a quick shower before they had to leave.

Tyler looked around the kitchen while finishing breakfast. He liked Josh's apartment a lot, the windows were bigger and the rooms were bright. Tyler's apartment was like a cave, the rooms pretty small and dark and even though he loved his home, it sometimes was depressing, especially in the winter when the sun was setting early.

His mind when back to last night. He wasn't sure how things would Change between them, considering they would be in the same room at work for the entire day.

Sure, they said their relationship shouldn't affect work, but it would be a tightrope act and they both knew it. Lines would get blurred and things would extend to the point that they wouldn't be able to separate love life and work anymore, but right now, Tyler didn't care.

He was more worried that things wouldn't turn out the way he hoped them to. He was always expecting the worst and it was the same right now. Sure, Josh had been sweet this morning and he had promised to be Tyler's boyfriend _and_ to dominate him, but it was possible that it wouldn't work. They could have different interests or there could be something Josh wanted to do and Tyler wasn't comfortable with trying.

He flinched when Josh placed his hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry." Josh mumbled. "I can hear you thinking."

Tyler sighed and leaned back when Josh started massaging his shoulders.

"Tyler, what are you worrying about?" he asked and Tyler shrugged.

"It's nothing."

Josh's hands left his shoulders and he spun the chair around. Tyler shrieked and grabbed the seat.

Josh looked down at him with concern written over his face. "You're overthinking, aren't you?" he asked and Tyler bit his lip, looking down at his lap.

"Baby, look at me. Eye contact, please." Josh said and placed a finger under Tyler's chin, tilting his head up until Tyler's eyes met his own.

"It's just…what if it doesn't work?" Tyler burst out.

Josh smiled. "We will make it work. You don't have to worry, Tyler. Don't be scared, I am here to lead you. We'll take baby steps to where we want our relationship to be, okay?"

"Okay." Tyler said quietly.

Josh cupped his face with his hand and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on Tyler's lips. Then, his hand left Tyler's skin and he turned.

"We need to go to work, hurry up."

Tyler ran to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and grabbing his jacket. Josh was already waiting for him, car keys in his hand.

They left the apartment and headed to Josh's car.

 

 

They arrived at work a few minutes late and ran to the front door.

Pete, who was standing at the desk, looked up when they entered the store. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"You're late. Both of you."

"I…I know. We were… I was…" Tyler stuttered.

"We're sorry." Josh spoke up. "It won't happen again."

Pete looked at them for a few seconds, before he sighed. "Okay. Go to work."

They nodded and slipped into the tiny office. Tyler couldn't help but giggle. "Do you think he knew what happened?"

Josh shrugged. "I hope not."

They sat down and started working, but Tyler couldn't concentrate on work. It was like Josh was magnetic, his eyes always drifted to the redhead. Josh smirked when he noticed it, but he kept working.

Tyler hoped Josh would stand up and kiss him, because seeing him right in front of him and not being allowed to be close was torture. It didn't help that Josh looked so freaking good in his shirt.

"Tyler, stop staring." Josh said with a laugh. "You have to be patient."

"I can't help it. You're too handsome." Tyler muttered.

Josh shook his head with a grin. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I'm lucky to have the most attractive daddy in the world." Tyler responded, looking at him.

Josh blushed and cleared his throat. "Stop it."

"You know, I'd love to do more than what we did yesterday. I need more, Josh. I can't stop thinking about how hot you are and how much it turns me on." Tyler sighed.

"Tyler…" Josh looked at him. "Keep on working. No teasing."

"Are you going to let me suck your dick someday?" Tyler asked with a sly grin.

"If you shut up and concentrate on work, maybe. But if you don't, I'll have to punish you." Josh said, turning back to his laptop.

Tyler sucked in a breath. Clearly, his dick was interested. He wanted to tease Josh more, just to see how far he could go.

"I bet I'd be good at it." he said, but Josh ignored him.

"You could fuck my mouth, too." Tyler added. "I like it. You know, I-"

The door opened and Pete stepped in. "Tyler, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tyler furrowed his brows, but stood up and followed Pete to his office. Pete closed the door behind them and told Tyler to sit down. He sat down on the desk and sighed.

"Tyler, I know your private life is none of my business, but…" he ran his hand through his long hair. Tyler thought he should cut it, it was getting too long.

"Tyler, please tell me you and Josh are not screwing each other." he said finally.

"Uhh…" Tyler blushed and his mind was immediately filled with filthy pictures of Josh's dick and the way he sounded when he came.

"Oh god." Pete groaned.

"It just happened." Tyler explained. "It's not our fault."

"Yeah, of course not." Pete muttered. Then, he took a deep breath. "Okay, I want you to know that I'm not paying you for having sex in your office. I don't want to walk in and see you making out. Remember, this is work, so no making out, is that clear?"

Tyler nodded. "Of course." Pete didn't need to know how often he had dreamt about Josh grabbing him and bending him over his desk, fingering him and-

"Stop it!" Pete snapped.

"What?" Tyler looked at him in confusion.

"I know you're thinking about him." Pete said. "I can see it in your face. And in your pants."

Tyler groaned in embarrassment when he noticed the bulge in his - no Josh's - skinny jeans. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wentz." he said and Pete snorted.

"Teenagers." he mumbled.

"Hey! I'm twenty-two!" Tyler protested.

"Maybe, but you still have a teenager's dick." Pete snorted.

"Uh, I don't think this is a conversation you should have with your boss." Tyler said slowly and Pete grinned.

"Damn right. And now get back to work, Joseph."

"Thank you." Tyler said and walked back to his office, telling himself not to think about Josh anymore.

At least he would try.


	14. Chapter 14

"What did Pete say?" Josh asked when Tyler walked back into the office.

"He wanted to know if we're, uh…" Tyler trailed off, sliding behind his desk and sitting down on the chair.

"Oh, he knows, doesn't he?" Josh laughed quietly.

"Yeah." Tyler blushed. "I couldn't lie. I promised him not to have sex during work."

"Hm." Josh leaned back. "What about making out?"

Tyler shook his head. "Not allowed."

"Aww, you poor boy." Josh smirked. "And I thought I'd let you do what you wanted to do so badly…"

Tyler glared at him. "Stop it, Josh." He was still hard and it was driving him crazy. Being turned on in a public place gets unbearable at a certain point and Tyler knew he'd have to give in, soon. He placed his hand on his thigh, tracing his fingers over the fabric of his jeans, slowly getting closer to his crotch.

Josh looked at him with a knowing smile and then returned his attention back to his computer. "Wait one more hour and you'll get what you need." he said.

Tyler bit his lip and shifted in his chair, placing his hand back on the desk. Josh was right, lunch break was soon and he shouldn't risk his job. He was sure Pete wouldn't tolerate it anyway.

 

 

To Tyler, it seemed like the time was standing still. The clock was ticking slowly.

Finally, it was lunch break. Tyler jumped up as soon as it was time and walked to the door. Josh followed him, grabbing his hand.

"C'mon baby." he mumbled and pulled Tyler with him out of the store.

Luckily, Pete was nowhere to be seen when the left and walked to Josh's car. "This is an exception." Josh warned him as they sat down and he started the engine. "I don't want you to think this is going to happen every day."

"Got it." Tyler said with a short nod. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private." Josh said, pulling out of the store's parking lot. "We don't have much time."

Tyler looked at him. "Can I… can I touch myself?" he asked.

Instead, Josh reached over, placing a hand on Tyler's knee and sliding it up, eyes always on the road.

Tyler groaned and closed his eyes, head tilting back and hands twitching. Josh traced his fingers over Tyler's crotch before palming him. He continued to rub him through his pants for a few minutes before he undid the button of his skinny jeans.

Then, Josh withdrew his hand. "Go ahead, baby. I don't want to cause an accident." he said and Tyler pushed his hand into his pants immediately.

Only a few moments later, Josh parked the car in a small and empty parking lot. "We're the only ones here." Josh explained and leaned over to Tyler, grabbing the beltloops and pulling his pants down along with Tyler's boxer briefs.

Tyler gasped when Josh grabbed his dick, giving him a few dry strokes before holding his open hand close to Tyler's mouth. "Spit."

Tyler spat into his hand and Josh continued to jerk him off. Tyler moaned, legs shaking when Josh used his other hand to pull Tyler into a heated kiss. The brunette couldn't get enough of Josh's soft lips and the feeling of his tongue in his mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Josh mumbled against his lips, pulling his hair softly. Tyler bucked his hips, moaning helplessly as Josh stroked him and flicked his wrist just the right way.

Just when he knew he was getting close, he grabbed Josh's wrist, looking at him, his eyes wide with lust and desire.

"Let me suck you off, please."

Josh glanced at the bulge in his own pants before nodding.

Tyler impatiently tugged at Josh's pants, trying to get them off. Josh pushed him aside softly, pulling his pants down to his knees before Tyler leaned over him, licking a stripe along his dick.

With a moan, Josh buried his hand in Tyler's hair, watching as the brunette leaned closer to take him into his mouth, stroking the base of his cock. Saliva was dripping down onto his hips, but Josh didn't care.

"Can you take more, Tyler?" he asked quietly and Tyler nodded before swallowing him almost all the way down. Josh tugged at his hair to pull him up and pressing at sloppy kiss to his mouth. Tyler leaned on him, his lips red and slightly swollen, covered in spit and pre cum and Josh almost lost it at the sight.

"You look so good." he growled and then directed Tyler back down. The other boy tried his best to fit as much as he could into his mouth. It wasn't a comfortable position, the gear stick digging into his stomach, but he just wanted to please Josh.

"You're amazing." Josh praised him, his low voice turning Tyler's legs into jelly.

Tyler licked and moved his tongue greedily and Josh couldn't get enough. Bucking his hips, fucking Tyler's mouth, he moaned, his grip in Tyler's hair tightening when he opened his mouth to let out a warning.

"Tyler, I'm gonna cum."

He wanted to pull him off, but Tyler swallowed around him and Josh came into his mouth, gasping for breath. He didn't expect Tyler to swallow, but he wasn't going to complain.

Tyler looked up, lips shiny with come, panting and his nails digging in Josh's thighs.

"Good boy." Josh whispered, wiping his lip with his thumb.

"Please, daddy." Tyler mumbled and Josh pushed him back down onto the seat, wrapping his hand around Tyler's dick and stroking him quickly. It didn't take long for Tyler to come, covering his stomach and thighs.

Tyler was trembling and his dick gave one last twitch before he finally stilled, breathing heavily. Josh reached to the glove compartment, grabbing a shirt that had been laying in there for weeks. He cleaned Tyler and himself up before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"I hope that's enough for now." he said with a smirk.

Tyler smiled weakly, pulling his pants back up slowly.

"We better drive back to work now. Lunch breaks over in thirteen minutes." Josh said, pulling his pants up, too.

"Thank you." Tyler said.

"You're welcome, baby." Josh captured his lips in another kiss. "But to be honest, I hope we can do this in my bedroom next time and not in public."

"I can live with that." Tyler grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler always got tired after sex and now he felt completely exhausted. Too bad he had to work for at least four more hours.

On the drive back to the store, he tried to fix his messy hair and pressed his cheeks against the cool glass of the window, hoping his face would look less flushed when they arrived.

Josh looked like nothing had happened, his hair was naturally messy and he didn't yawn like Tyler.

"I'm so tired, I can't work anymore." Tyler complained while he looked at his swollen lips in the small mirror above the seat.

Josh laughed. "Are you serious? Do you have no stamina?"

Tyler pouted. "I'm not used to have sex this often in a row."

"This? This is nothing." Josh shook his head with a grin. "Oh, baby, we'll have to work on your stamina, I see. You're young, you should have more energy."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah, right. 'Cause unlike you I'm not used to fuck people and get off every day."

"Exactly." Josh pulled into a slot in the store's parking lot. "Not to mention having multiple orgasms a day."

Tyler looked at him. "Sounds like you love to have a crazy sex life."

Josh smirked, pulling the key out of the ignition. "I do. And I'm lucky enough to meet people that feel the same, have the same desires."

"What kind of… desires?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Breathplay, getting tied up, getting spanked… all kinds of stuff." Josh shrugged.

Tyler felt his face heat up. "Oh man. I feel so unexperienced." he groaned.

"Don't worry." Josh patted his thigh. "I'll take care of you, okay, pumpkin?"

Tyler chuckled. "Did you just call me pumpkin? Seriously?"

Now it was Josh's turn to blush, but he regained control pretty quickly. "I thought you liked pet names?"

"Yeah, but not… food." Tyler explained.

"What about Cookie?" Josh asked with puppy eyes. "Or can I call you Cutie Pie? Or Muffin?"

"Josh." Tyler sighed.

"Or I could call you Pancake? Or Peach." Josh suggested.

"Ehhh… no." Tyler shook his head. "No food-related names."

Josh rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." But his tone was playful and Tyler knew he was just messing with him.

"We should go inside." Tyler said, stepping out of the car.

Josh followed him and he grabbed Tyler's hand on the way to the store. Before he entered, he gave Tyler a quick kiss and opened the door for him.

They got into the office without being seen by Pete. After a while, Tyler finished with his part of work and decided to go to the front and help Pete out with the customers.

He wasn't surprised to see Brendon playing the piano in the middle of the store. He walked over to him and waited until Brendon finished the song he was playing, before he tapped his shoulder.

Brendon turned, smiling brightly when he realized who was standing next to him.

"Tyler! What's up, bro?"

Tyler hesitated, then took a deep breath. "Hi Brendon. I wanted to apologize for, you know, implying you and Josh would have sex in the store." he said quietly.

Brendon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't far off the truth anyway."

Tyler's stomach dropped. So they had hooked up again.

Brendon saw his face and hurried to correct himself. "No, not having sex in your store, I mean having sex in general."

When he saw that Tyler wasn't happy with his answer at all, he ran his hand through his raven-like hair, tugging at it nervously. "That's not what I mean. We didn't-… Josh and I haven't had sex in months if that is what you're thinking about. We're just friends, there's no romantic relationship between us." he explained.

"Oh." Tyler breathed out. "Good."

Brendon squinted his eyes, thinking hardly. "Why? I'm single…"

Tyler furrowed his brows. "Okay?"

Brendon looked at him for a few seconds- Tyler could almost hear the gears turning in his head - before he gasped. "Are you and Josh…" he curled one hand into a fist and hit the open palm of his other hand quickly against it a few times as a gesture for having sex.

Tyler blushed (he really had a problem with blushing) and Brendon paled. He jumped up from the piano chair. "Where is he?" he asked.

Tyler looked at him, eyes wide and pointed to the door of the office.

With a few quick steps, Brendon crossed the room, bursting into the office. "Josh, you fucker!"

Tyler followed him in time to see Josh flinch and stare at Brendon in surprise.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brendon hissed.

"What's your problem?" Josh asked in confusion.

"My problem? I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me you and Tyler are a thing now? I almost tried to get into his pants."

"What?" Josh choked.

"You heard me, Dun." Brendon said and he looked offended. "I thought we're not keeping secrets from each other. How long has this been going on?"

Josh stood up. "You tried to hit on Tyler?"

Brendon shrugged. "I told you I'd bang him if I could."

"I can't believe it!" Josh exclaimed. "You would seriously try to steal my boyfriend!"

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend! Because you're never telling me shit!" Brendon yelled.

"That's not true." Josh argued. "And, by the way, my relationship is none of your business."

"Oh, it isn't?" Brendon snorted angrily. "Well, thank you, Josh, for being such a _good_ friend."

Suddenly, Josh's eyes started to shine with joy. "You're jealous."

"What? No." Brendon shook his head violently.

"You are! Because I got him and you didn't." Josh grinned. "Brendon, everything is a game to you and you can't lose."

"That's not true. Yeah, he's cute, but I wouldn't risk our friendship for him." Brendon responded.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh, guys, I'm right here."

Both men turned their heads to look at the brunette who had watched their argument awkwardly, them realizing he had witnessed everything.

Tyler could see the regret on Josh's face when the red head opened his mouth. "I'm sorry, darling. We shouldn't talk about you like that."

Brendon actually looked like he was sorry. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? Sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut."

Tyler bit his lip. "I don't want your friendship to get ruined because of me." he said quietly.

"Oh no, Tyler." Josh walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It was just a stupid argument. Nothing to worry about. Brendon and I will talk about it and figure it out. Don't be sad, Tyler."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's body and buried his face in the fabric of his shirt. "It's alright, Josh." he mumbled.

"I better go now." Brendon said slowly, realizing this was the wrong time to yell at Josh for some more. "Hit me up, Josh. And sorry again." He opened the door and ran into Pete, who stumbled backwards and then glared at him.

"I'm already on my way out." Brendon said quickly and disappeared.

Pete stepped into the office, seeing Tyler in Josh's arms. "Both of you. In my office. Now." he said sharply.

Tyler flinched and took a step back. Pete was looking at them angrily, before he turned and marched back to his own office. Tyler and Josh followed him with their heads hung low.

Pete sat down behind his desk, looking at them with cold eyes. "I was helping a customer when I heard yelling. I had to tell the guy I'd solve the problem and he left the store immediately. You were embarrassing me and my company. You guys are causing too much trouble. I don't want to fire you, I really don't want to, because I like both of you, but I will have to if you don't stop with this bullshit. Pull yourself together."

"Sorry, Mr. Wentz." they both said quietly.

"This is your last warning." Pete said, taking a deep breath. "And now get the fuck out of my office."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my brain for reminding me in my sleep that I had a fic to update
> 
> I had some really important personal stuff to do, but here's a new chapter, guys.
> 
> Also... smut in this chapter

"Shit." Tyler mumbled when they left the store after their shift. "Pete's really pissed."

Josh sighed. "Yeah, he is. But I told you not to swear."

"Sorry." Tyler mumbled.

They walked to the car in silence until Tyler spoke up. "I have to admit, seeing you so possessive over me was pretty hot."

Josh looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Seriously, Tyler? My best friend and I are fighting and you're only thinking about sex?"

"Well, yeah." Tyler shrugged. "But I get it. Brendon's really hot, if I hadn't met you…" he trailed off, only to feel a hand around his arm a second later, pulling him around.

"Brendon's not important." Josh hissed. "You seem to forget who's your dom."

"A guy can dream, right?" Tyler said, licking his lips. Yeah, making Josh angry just because he looked hot like this was a dick move. Tyler knew he was an asshole, but he didn't care.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." Josh snapped and dragged him towards his car. Tyler knew he should feel guilty when Josh looked so furious, but his excitement made him feel only turned on.

 

It didn't take long to get to Josh's home and soon, Tyler found himself standing in Josh's bedroom, watching as the red head took a few deep breaths and regained his composure.

"I don't like the way you think, Tyler." he said finally and Tyler actually felt a tiny bit of guilt.

"Go and get what is in the drawer." Josh said quietly.

Tyler walked over to the drawer and grabbed the item Josh had asked for. His fingers curled around the shiny black leather, cool against his skin at first, but slowly warming up in his hand.

His feet carried him back to Josh as if he was the center of gravity.

Tyler's hands didn't shake as he placed the collar in Josh's hands and he was grateful for it. He didn't want Josh to think he wasn't ready for this, because every fiber of Tyler screamed for it.

Without hesitation, he fell on his knees in front of Josh, hands held behind his back as if he had been handcuffed, head bowed down and eyes fixed on the floor.

It hadn't been an order to submit to Josh like this, but Tyler always dropped on his knees way to easily for him.

If Josh was surprised by Tyler's action that seemed so natural to him, he didn't show it.

Tyler shivered when Josh placed a hand on his head, carding his fingers through his hair. Just this simple touch meant so much to him. Control, but also safety. Josh would be here and he would keep Tyler safe.

Slowly, Josh's hand slid down to Tyler's neck, closing around it.

Tyler swallowed. He could feel Josh's palm against his throat, applying pressure, not enough to make him gasp for breath, only enough to make it a little bit harder to breathe.

Tyler closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing and his own heartbeat. He loved it when his ears were filled only with the steady rhythm of his heart, erasing every other thought that was left in his mind, beside the name of the man in front of him.

Then, right when Tyler started to get a little bit dizzy, Josh's hand left his throat and a few seconds later, Tyler felt leather against his skin. He was glad he was kneeling, because his knees got weak and he needed all his strength not to fall to the side when Josh fastened the collar, the metal buckle softly hitting against Tyler's neck.

He swallowed again, loving the way he felt restrained in a certain way, although the collar was loose enough for him to breathe.

Josh tugged at it before his hands caught Tyler's cheeks. He tilted the brunette's head upwards to look at him.

Josh looked at the boy kneeling in front of him, noticing the way Tyler stared at him, mouth slightly agape, breathing heavier than before, eyes filled with desire and dizziness.

"You're mine, Tyler." Josh said and a whimper escaped Tyler's lips.

"I want you to know that." Josh was still looking at him, his thumb lovingly caressing Tyler's cheekbone.

"I know." Tyler answered weakly, his entire body trembling. "I'm yours."

Josh didn't smile, but pressed a soft kiss to his forehead instead, before he pulled Tyler to his feet. "Undress, Tyler."

Tyler sucked in a breath, tugging at the collar. He never thought he'd get turned on by something like this and there hadn't even been any sexual touch yet. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the ground. His other clothes followed soon after, only his boxer briefs left on his body.

Tyler stood in front of Josh, subconsciously pulling at the collar and shivering when he felt the tightness around his neck.

Josh watched him attentively. "You like the collar?"

Tyler nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He shifted under Josh's burning gaze.

Josh turned and grabbed something from his bedside drawer. He returned to Tyler, who stood in the room, motionless.

He gasped quietly when he heard the click of the snap hook under his chin. Tyler's eyes followed the leash to Josh's hands and it felt like his body was set on fire. He looked at Josh with wide eyes.

Josh tugged at the leash and Tyler moaned.

With a smirk, Josh pulled him to towards the bed, Tyler stumbling after him. "Get on the bed." Josh said and Tyler complied, laying down on the sheets. Josh followed him onto the bed, straddling Tyler's waist.

Another broken moan left Tyler's mouth when he felt the pressure on his crotch, but Josh ignored him. He pulled a rope out of his pocket and grabbed Tyler's thin wrist, tying his hands to the headboard.

Tyler didn't even think about struggling against his grip, he was too infatuated by Josh's face so close to him.

"Kiss me." Tyler whispered. "Please, daddy, kiss me."

Josh smiled. "Sure, angel."

He pressed their lips together and Tyler pushed upwards, trying to get as close as possible. The bonds made it impossible for him to sit up, but Josh knew what he wanted and leant down. He caught Tyler's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it. Tyler opened his mouth instantly, hungrily kissing the red head.

When Josh pulled away, Tyler whined, but Josh pushed him down and began to leave open-mouthed kisses on his neck and collar bones. Tyler shuddered when Josh started sucking hickeys into the sensitive skin right beneath his jaw.

"Please, Josh." Tyler whimpered and tried to move his hips, but Josh kept him down. "Touch me, please."

Josh laughed quietly against his shoulder, seemingly enjoying the way he drove Tyler crazy. "Soon, Tyler. Be patient."

Tyler groaned in frustration. Josh ran his hands down his side just to tease him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel good." he mumbled, his mouth closing around Tyler's nipple while using his hand to play with the other. He bit softly and Tyler arched his back, wiggling underneath Josh.

Finally, Josh slid down until he mouthed at Tyler pelvic bone, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulling them down. Tyler moaned loudly when Josh curled his fingers around his dick, slowly taking the tip into his mouth. He licked just the way Tyler loved it and the brunette clenched his hands to fists to avoid bucking his hips. He knew Josh wouldn't let him fuck his mouth without permission.

Still, Josh seemed to sense his desperation and placed his hands on his hips, holding him down, while he took more of Tyler, licking and falling into a slow rhythm.

When Tyler was whimpering mess under his hands and mouth, he pulled off, looking up. "Don't want you to cum like this." he said and Tyler could only nod.

"You're so good for me, baby boy." Josh praised and got up to undress himself. He grabbed the lube and climbed back onto the bed. There, he gently nudged Tyler's legs apart so he could sit in between them. Carefully, he squirted some lube onto his fingers to slicken them up and started to circle Tyler's entrance.

Tyler thrust down and Josh pushed one finger in, waiting for Tyler to adjust. It didn't take long and Tyler begged Josh for more. Josh added another finger, pumping them in and out of Tyler, while slowly stroking Tyler's dick with his other hand.

When he was three fingers in, he curled them and Tyler cried out, head turning to the side, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Josh slowed down, not wanting Tyler to come yet. Stroking his own neglected dick, he lined himself up, grabbing Tyler's waist with both hands to hold him still.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Hurry up." Tyler said through gritted teeth and moaned when Josh pushed in. Josh started to move, speeding up when nothing but moans left Tyler's mouth.

Tyler bit his lip not to cry out when Josh hit prostate, but he knew he was on the verge of losing control.

"You're mine." Josh growled.

Tyler looked at him with dark eyes, sweat dripping down his face, his hands grabbing Josh's biceps. "O-only yours, daddy." he forced out. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and moaned.

"I-I'm close, Sir, please."

Josh grabbed the leash and pulled. "So good." he whispered and Tyler moaned, clenching around Josh when he came, his vision whiting out.

Josh followed right after him, filling him up and riding out his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he pulled out, pressing his lips to Tyler's. Tyler kissed back lazily, his body still trembling with aftershocks.

"I love you, Tyler." Josh whispered. "You're amazing."

"No, you're amazing." Tyler responded with a tired smile. "Love you, too."

Josh kissed him again, before he sat up, untying the ropes around Tyler's wrists. He rubbed the slightly reddened skin carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Tyler mumbled sleepily.

"Let me clean you up." Josh said. "You're covered in cum."

"Okay." Tyler whispered, eyes already slipping shut. He didn't feel Josh running a wet cloth over his body, he had already passed out in exhaustion.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Tyler woke up a few hours later. Yawning, he turned his head. The spot on the bed next to him was empty and Josh was nowhere to be seen. Tyler looked around, not wanting to leave the warmth under the covers yet.

Josh's apartment was becoming familiar and started to feel like home, another safe place to Tyler.

Tyler lifted his hand to his throat. The collar was gone, Josh must have removed it after Tyler fell asleep. He kind of missed the feeling, a spark of pleasure making his breath hitch when he thought about it, but at the same time he felt spent and he knew he wouldn't be able to go for round two, even if he wanted it.

With a sigh, Tyler pushed the covers aside and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was glad Josh had cleaned him up, otherwise he would have felt gross. He was still naked, so he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs from Josh's drawer and a shirt, pulling it over his head. It was huge on him, the fabric covering everything down to the middle of his thighs, making it look like a short, wide dress.

It was comfortable and he still felt a little bit sore, so he decided not to wear pants. It didn't matter anyway. It was only Josh in the apartment and he had seen Tyler naked countless times.

Leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him, Tyler walked through the apartment, not surprised to find Josh watching tv in the living room.

"What are you watching?" Tyler asked, sitting down next to him with his knees drawn to his chest.

"Just an animal documentary." Josh mumbled, grabbing Tyler's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Come here." he tugged at Tyler's hand and spread his legs so Tyler could settle down between them.

Tyler leaned back against his chest with a sigh and Josh wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Tyler's head.

They stayed like this for a long time, watching tv and Tyler nodding off until it was getting late. Josh turned the tv off and shook Tyler carefully.

"Wake up, Tyler, we need to go to bed." he said quietly.

"Did you change the sheets?" Tyler asked sleepily.

"Uh, no." Josh grimaced. "I forgot."

"Let's sleep on the couch." Tyler suggested, eyes already slipping shut again.

He felt Josh lifting him up and laying him down on his side, the red head slipping behind him and pulling him close.

Tyler was sure he could get used to this. Waking up with a crick in the neck the next day would be worth sleeping so close to his favorite person.

 

Tyler was impatiently waiting for the weekend. It was Friday and they had to go to work for one more day, before they had two wonderful days off and Tyler planned to spend every free minute with Josh.

"We have to be careful." Tyler said while they were brushing their teeth. "Pete's usually really chill, but we're getting on his nerves. I've never seen him so pissed."

Josh sighed, spitting into the sink. "I feel like us working together isn't a good idea."

"We should concentrate on work, not on each other." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"What happened to you?" Josh asked with a grin, wrapping his arms around Tyler from behind and looking at themselves in the mirror. "You're so reasonable. That's not the Tyler I know."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Very funny. But you fucked me so good, I think I just need a break."

Josh pinched his side and Tyler yelped. "I thought about asking you to stay with me over the weekend, but if you don't want to…" Josh trailed off.

"Of course I want to." Tyler said and turned, kissing him softly.

Josh smiled.

"I can't believe you're my dom. You're so short." Tyler teased.

"It didn't seem to bother you yesterday." Josh said slowly. "And by the way, I'm way stronger than you."

"Doubt it." Tyler said with a sly grin.

Josh growled and pushed him with his chest against the wall, pining his wrists next to his head. Tyler gasped, trying to wiggle out of Josh's grip, craning his neck to look at him.

"Josh… stop it." he whined, but Josh held him down with ease.

"Do you still think I'm not capable of being a dom?" he whispered in Tyler's ear and the younger shivered.

"I was joking, Josh." Tyler answered with a sigh.

"I know." Josh said with a grin and ground against him once, before releasing Tyler's wrists and taking a step back. "Don't try to mess with me, Tyler. Be a good boy for me, yeah?"

Tyler flushed. "Yes, Sir."

Josh smirked when he looked at the boy in front of him. Sure, Tyler could be a sweetheart, but he could also be a brat. Josh was sure he could handle him.

 

Work was pretty uneventful and they decided to go out for dinner after their shift.

Tyler thought it was exciting, going on a real date with Josh. A relationship consisted of many things, but he thought spending time with each other was even more important than having sex.

It was an amazing evening and Tyler stayed at Josh's overnight. It felt way better to sleep next to Josh than falling asleep in a cold bed in his own apartment.

Saturday consisted of sleeping in and having breakfast in bed. Around noon, Josh told him that Brendon would come over later to hang out.

Tyler didn't mind, he just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. He still thought about the weird argument Josh and Brendon had over him and he didn't want to see them fighting again.

Josh noticed his concern and calmed him down. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry, Brendon and I love each other. We're really good friends and he is just hurt that I don't tell him everything, because he is really nosy. He loves being dramatic, I'm sure he doesn't even care about our argument."

Josh was almost right, because right when he opened the door to let Brendon in, the raven-haired man fell on his knees, begging for forgiveness in the most ridiculous and dramatic way possible.

"Stop it, Brendon." Josh said and rolled his eyes when Brendon clung to his shirt, exclaiming he could never be happy again if Josh didn't forgive him.

Brendon stood up with a grin, ruffling Tyler's hair instead of saying hello. "There's my favorite little sub."

Tyler blushed and slapped his hand away softly. Brendon laughed while Josh huffed.

"He's my sub, not yours."

"Dude, stop being so possessive." Brendon said and walked to the kitchen, opening Josh's fridge and grabbing a bottle of wine. "And, by the way, I think I forgive you too."

Josh watched him in amusement. "You forgive me for not telling you every dirty detail of my life?" he asked.

Brendon nodded, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig. "Damn right."

"Wine in the middle of the day? Seriously?" Josh asked. "At least use a glass, would you?"

Brendon sighed, taking a glass and pouring some wine into it. "We both know the wine's only for me. You don't drink."

Josh shook his head, stifling his laughter. "At least try not to drink the entire bottle, okay?"

"Fine." Brendon grabbed the glass and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Come on, guys, make yourself a home."

Tyler snorted.

"Yeah, right, because it's my couch you're sitting on." Josh mumbled, but sat down nevertheless, pulling Tyler on top of him so he was sitting in Josh's lap.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Brendon said, taking a sip. "Anyway, Tyler, I want to make something clear: you're cute, if you weren't Josh's boyfriend I'd probably ask you out for a date, but I'm not trying to steal you away from Mister-over-possessive, so don't worry 'bout that."

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh, okay."

"Told you. It's no big deal." Josh mumbled and Tyler smiled.

"Josh, do you still have your PlayStation, I assume?" Brendon leaned forward. "What about playing some video games?"

"Sounds fun." Josh said and Tyler agreed.

Hanging out with Brendon was fun and Tyler didn't mind not having Josh all for himself. He liked Brendon a lot, he was loud and funny and he shared their love for video games.

When he left, the bottle of wine was almost empty, but Brendon wasn't that drunk. Tyler figured he was used to stronger drinks.

 

"Only one day left before work." Tyler sighed when he snuggled closer to Josh in the bed.

"Yeah, but we can make it a good one." Josh said, mouthing at Tyler's neck. "Are you tired?"

"Not yet." Tyler answered, groaning when Josh kissed a spot behind his ear.

Josh grinned. "Good, because I have other plans for tonight."

Tyler couldn't wait for it, pulling Josh down for another kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relationship stuff

It was Monday again and for the first time in a while, Tyler felt relaxed and completely happy. Spending time with Josh made him feel good and the way Josh took care of him was good for his soul.

Tyler tried to remember the time before he met Josh, before he was madly in love with him, but it was difficult. It sounded cheesy, but they just clicked and it felt like Josh was his missing part.

He didn't mind getting up Monday morning when it meant getting to watch Josh waking up slowly with a groan. Tyler leaned over to him, kissing his cheek.

"Wake up, Joshie."

Josh blinked and smiled sleepily. "Joshie, huh? I like it."

"You're adorable." Tyler said and Josh laughed.

"You think so, baby boy? Well, I think you way more adorable."

Tyler smiled shyly, cheeks tinted pink. "I love watching you sleep."

"Little creep." Josh mumbled with a smile and placed a hand on Tyler's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Tyler giggled and placed his head on Josh's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Josh wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like this for a few minutes until they had to get up.

Tyler took a shower while Josh prepared breakfast.

The brunette couldn't help but sigh happily when he stood under the spray, hot water running down his back. He didn't think it was possible to be happier than he was right now. Just thinking of Josh made him smile.

After rinsing all the bubbles out of his hair, he got out of the shower, drying himself off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he followed the smell of coffee. Josh stood by the stove, placing a few stripes of bacon next to scrambled eggs on two plates.

"It smells good." Tyler said and sat down at the table. "You didn't have to do that."

Josh placed one plate in front of him and sat down on the other chair. "Breakfast is important." he said. "I'm just making sure you're eating enough."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Anything for you, princess." Josh said with a grin. They started eating and then got ready, heading off to work twenty minutes later.

"Good morning, Mr. Wentz!" Tyler greeted his boss when they entered the store.

"Why so cheerful on a Monday morning?" Pete mumbled. "And you guys can call me Pete, by the way, 'Mr. Wentz' gets kind of annoying after a while."

"It's just a wonderful morning. The birds are singing, the sun's shining, the world is wonderful." Tyler said with a grin, Josh laughing quietly behind him.

"It's raining." Pete rolled his eyes. "I don't know what kind of happy-pills you popped today, but they seem to work."

"No pills. I'm just high on life." Tyler explained.

Josh snorted and Pete raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. More like high on love. Don't act like you haven't stayed at Josh's again, because I'm pretty sure he wore the exact same outfit last week. I think I know who's responsible for your happiness."

"Uh…" Tyler blushed. "You're just jealous because I'm in a relationship and you're not."

Pete waved him off. "Go to work, Joseph."

"Roger, roger." Tyler yelled before pulling Josh with him into the office.

"Tyler, I think you need to calm down a bit." Josh said as they sat down. "I don't know what's going on with you, but you're acting weird."

"I'm just happy." Tyler explained. "You make me happy, Josh."

"That's good to know." Josh smiled. "You make me happy, too. I'm so glad we met each other, Tyler. But try not to make fun of Pete too often, okay? I don't want you to get fired."

 

It was half an hour before the store would close. No costumers were inside and they had no more work to do for today. Tyler had begged Pete to be allowed to play the piano and after looking at the watch, Pete agreed.

So, Tyler sat down at the big white Yamaha piano he loved to play, but would never be able to afford. Josh sat down next to him, watching Tyler play and listened to him sing. Tyler's music was incredible and Josh loved to see the joy in Tyler's eyes when his fingers danced across the piano keys. He got chills when he listened to Tyler's songs, the lyrics dark and the melodies capturing.

It was only a couple minutes to the end of their shift when the door opened and a young man stumbled inside, jacket wrapped tightly around himself and wiping raindrops off his face.

"Uh, hi." he stammered when he noticed the eyes of the three on him. He had light red hair and looked pretty cute.

Josh stood up to talk to him, but Pete gestured him to sit down again and rushed to the customer's side.

"Hi, my name's Pete, how can I help you?"

"I'm Patrick." the guy said with a smile, relaxing when Tyler and Josh turned their attention back to the piano. "I'm looking for a guitar."

"Follow me." Pete said and led him to the guitar section.

Tyler continued playing, but didn't sing anymore. They watched the two as Pete talked to Patrick, cracking stupid jokes and helping him find the right guitar.

"Is this really happening?" Tyler whispered. "Is Pete trying to impress the guy?"

"I think he is." Josh whispered back.

The boy seemed unfazed by Pete's bad jokes and his nervous talking, listening to what Pete was saying and trying out a few guitars before leaving the store, telling him he'd come back another day. Pete wished him a wonderful evening and then closed the store, telling Tyler and Josh to go home.

Tyler would have loved to make a sneaky remark just to get on Pete's nerves, but his boss looked stressed and deep in thought, so Tyler didn't dare.

They left and Tyler decided to return to his apartment this night. He didn't want to sleep alone, not after falling asleep next to Josh and feeling his strong arms wrapped around his waist for the last couple of days, but he needed to grab some of his own clothes and he couldn't stay at Josh's forever. Also, he had promised his parents to finally visit them again and he knew they'd be disappointed if he'd cancel dinner at their house.

"See you tomorrow." he mumbled and gave Josh a long goodbye-kiss.

Josh smiled when Tyler reluctantly pulled away.

"Do you want to go to the movies after work tomorrow?" he asked.

Tyler nodded happily. "I'll still miss you tonight, tho."

"We can text. Have fun with your family." Josh pecked his cheek. "See you tomorrow, darling."

Tyler pouted, but walked to his car and got in. Josh waved at him when he drove by and flashed him a smile. Tyler already missed him when he was on his way home.

 

Only an hour and half later, Tyler pulled into his parents' driveway. He got out and knocked at the door. A few seconds later, his dad opened the door.

"Tyler." he pulled his son into a hug and Tyler realized he had missed him. A whole lot, actually.

"Hi, dad."

"Your mom is in the kitchen. Dinner's almost ready." His father informed him when Tyler toed his shoes off and placed them next to his brothers'.

When Tyler entered the kitchen he saw his siblings helping his mom.

"Tyler, honey, you're late." Kelly said and looked at the watch hanging at the wall.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, mom."

"I'm surprised to see you here. I was pretty sure you wouldn't find the way to this house anymore." Zack teased. "When was the last time you visited? Three months ago?"

"Oh, shut up, little brother." Tyler grumbled. He knew Zack was right. It had been a while since his last visit, but he was always so busy and right now, he had other things on his mind. A good-looking red head for example.

 

Getting up early in the morning without Josh was harder than Tyler expected. With a groan he stood up, shuffling to the kitchen.

With a yawn, Tyler grabbed a box of Reese's Puffs and poured some milk into a bowl. He loved cereal, but you couldn't compare it to the breakfast Josh always made for him.

Arriving at work, he saw Josh getting out of his car. Tyler parked and jumped out, running towards him.

"Whoa." Josh caught him when Tyler jumped at him, his arms instantly pulling him into a tight hug.

"Missed you." Tyler mumbled, burying his face in Josh's jacket.

Josh chuckled quietly. "We haven't seen each other for how long? Twelve hours?"

"Fifteen." Tyler mumbled with a sigh, before blinking up at him. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." Josh pulled him in.

Tyler melted into him, he was sure this was where he belong, right in Josh's arms with Josh's lips on his own.

"I love you, you know?" Josh said quietly and Tyler could feel his voice resonating in his chest.

A warmth spread in his stomach, settling in his bones and making him feel incredibly happy. Tyler couldn't hide the wide grin on his face and he didn't want to.

He was sure he would never get tired of hearing Josh say this to him.

"I love you too, J." he answered, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"We should go inside." Josh said softly.

Tyler nodded and they walked inside holding hands.

"Hi, Pete." Tyler greeted and Pete, who was typing something on the computer next to the register, looked up.

"Uh, hi."

Tyler glanced at Josh to see his reaction. Josh looked surprised, his eyebrows raised.

No wonder, because Pete looked… different. His hair was short and looked like he put a lot of effort in styling it. He wore black jeans and a tight Metallica tshirt, as well as a hoodie tied around his waist and a thin silver chain around his neck.

Tyler coughed loudly.

"Does it look bad?" Pete asked, biting his lip and Tyler shook his head, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Just… way too much perfume. You smell like you sprayed the entire bottle on you."

Josh poked his side and Tyler shrugged.

"Shit." Pete mumbled. "I thought…"

"Did I miss something?" Tyler asked with a grin. "Is something special happening today? Or is because of Pat-"

"We'll go to our office." Josh interrupted him and dragged Tyler away.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked once they were inside.

Josh rolled his eyes. "He's already nervous. I don't want him to freak out just because you tell him he doesn't look good."

Tyler pouted. "I was just telling the truth."

"Yeah, but this is none of your business. Let Pete handle it."

Tyler sighed, but he kept his mouth shut and started to work.

 

Patrick walked into the store a few hours later and Pete was by his side in an instant, talking like he would never shut up again.

Patrick listened to him politely, bought a guitar and left only twenty minutes later.

"Did it work?" Tyler asked.

"No." Pete grumbled. "But I'll convince him to go on a date with me, you'll see."

"Don't worry." Tyler patted his arm. "I'm sure he'll be all over you in a few days."

Pete grinned. "At least I have his phone number. Told him I needed it in case something was wrong with the guitar."

"Is something wrong with the guitar?" Tyler asked slowly.

"I hope not." Pete said, but couldn't hide a suspicious grin.

 

Tyler was looking forward to his date with Josh. He couldn't wait to leave work and finally be alone with him.

When their shift was over, they both headed home to change clothes and eat something. Tyler flinched when the doorbell rang, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth before running towards the door.

He opened and stared at Josh. The other boy stood in front of his door, holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers in his hands.

"Hi, Tyler." he said softly.

Tyler swallowed quickly, looking down at himself. Josh wore skinny jeans and a white button down -and a freaking bow tie. He looked like he was going to prom while Tyler looked like he spent his days on his couch, eating junk food.

It wasn't far off the truth, Tyler thought when he noticed the grease stains on his shirt.

"Uh, hi Josh." he said and blushed when Josh handed him the flowers. "Wow, thank you, that's so nice of you."

"I didn't know if you liked flowers…" Josh said hesitantly.

"No, no, they're perfect." Tyler assured him. "Come in."

Josh followed him inside and Tyler told him to sit down in the living room. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"It's okay, take your time." Josh said, sitting down on the couch.

"Geez, you look so good." Tyler breathed, still holding the flowers in his hand and staring at his boyfriend.

Josh smirked. "Thank you. I wanted to take you out on a proper date, I guess. With flowers and stuff. Wanted to make you feel good, princess."

Tyler was sure his face was bright pink by the time he finally turned to grab a vase for the flowers and change into other clothes.

"Tyler?" Josh yelled from the living room. "Can I have some of the pizza?"

"Sure!" Tyler yelled back, grabbing a plain black button up from his closet. Soon, he was ready to go and they headed to Josh's car.

"By the way, Tyler, I think you're the one who's looking pretty good tonight." Josh said, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tyler asked and Josh winked.

"Maybe."

 

The movie was good, but they were too distracted to understand the plot. They couldn't kiss, because the theatre was filled with people but they kept holding hands and stealing glances at each other.

Too soon, the credits rolled over the screen and the lights got turned on, startling the two of them. People started getting up and they followed them outside.

When they left the movie theatre, Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and led him a few steps away from the doors. It was warm outside and Tyler felt a warm breeze on his arms.

Josh took a deep breath, looking at their intertwined hands. "Tyler, I was thinking about taking you to Cleveland this weekend. I heard the weather is going to be fantastic and we could go swimming in Lake Erie. I'd love to spend another weekend with you and we could stay at a hotel overnight and drive back Sunday evening. What do you think?"

Tyler looked at him, eyes wide. "Sounds amazing, Josh. I would love to. It's been a while since I've been in Cleveland."

"Sick." Josh smiled, his eyes crinkling. "I'll pick you up Saturday morning, okay?"

"Mhmm." Tyler nodded, wrapping his arms around Josh. "Thank you."

Josh ran his hand through Tyler's hair. "We can do lots of stuff there, but I have something special in mind for you."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I won't tell you. Be patient." Josh responded.

"Uh, I want to know… does it include you, me and a hotel bed?"

Josh smirked. "Maybe."


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week rushed by and Tyler was looking forward to their weekend. Finally, it was Friday night and he was packing his bag in his room while Josh lied on his bed, watching him with a smile.

"Dude, have you already packed all of your stuff?" Tyler asked.

Josh groaned and rolled onto his back. "Of course. It's a two-day trip, Tyler. You don't need all these clothes."

"It's not just clothes." Tyler argued. "By the way, why are you here again? I thought you wanted to help me."

"'Cause you wanted me to be here. And I'm helping you." Josh said and Tyler laughed. "Yeah, right. You're just chillin' on my bed, Josh."

"Well, I can help you relax, too, baby." Josh said, sitting up. He crossed the room with a few steps, stopping in front of Tyler and placing a hand on his cheek. With his other hand, he grabbed the shirt Tyler was holding in his Hands at the moment and threw it on the bed.

Tyler looked at him, mouth slightly agape.

Josh slowly traced his hand along Tyler's waist, up under his shirt and to the small of his back. Tyler suddenly remembered he had to breathe if he didn't want to die and he took a shaky breath.

"My bag is still empty." he said weakly but Josh shushed him by leaning in and kissing him. He softly ran his hand through Tyler's hair and the boy let out a quiet sigh. Josh's mouth moved from Tyler's jaw to his neck, leaving soft kisses on his skin.

"Wanna shower together?" Josh asked and his low voice made Tyler shiver.

"Please." he whined softly and Josh lifted him up, ignoring Tyler's surprised yelp. He carried him to the bathroom, making Tyler blush.

"I'm fine walking on my own, you know." he mumbled, but he seemingly enjoyed feeling Josh's arms flex under him.

Josh carefully sat him down, before kissing him again. "Let me take care of you."

"If you want to...okay." Tyler agreed with a timid smile.

"Of course I want to." Josh grabbed the hem of Tyler's shirt, pulling it over his head, kissing his collarbones. "You're so beautiful, Tyler."

"Doubt it." Tyler mumbled quietly and Josh froze. His face no longer showed adoration, but anger. He pushed Tyler back until the boy's back hit the wall.

Tyler looked at Josh in surprise when he placed a hand on Tyler's chest, pinning him against the wall. "Don't say that again." Josh hissed. "Stop talking about yourself like this. You are beautiful, believe me. I don't want you to think so little of yourself."

"O-okay." Tyler stuttered, lowering his gaze.

"I mean it, Tyler." Josh said sternly. "You are everything to me. You're smart, kind and cute. You're an amazing musician and I love hearing you sing. You have a personality I love and you're so, so important to me. There are so many things I love about you, Tyler. Do you want me to go on?"

"Uh, no." Tyler mumbled, not daring to look up. He heard Josh breathing heavily in front of him, when he felt Josh's palm against his cheek, calloused fingertips caressing his cheekbone.

"Hey." Josh said softly, pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead. "You're perfect the way you are." he smiled and leaned in, whispering in Tyler's ear. "And pretty hot, too."

"Oh, Josh." Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes, but smiled back. "Can you go back to…?"

"Of course." Josh continued to undress him, roaming his hands over Tyler's body and leaving kisses on his neck and shoulders.

Tyler started to get impatient and tugged at Josh's clothes. "Off." he demanded and Josh took a step back.

"Go ahead."

Tyler fumbled with the button of Josh's pants, pulling them down roughly.

Soon, they were naked and Josh pulled Tyler towards the shower. They stepped in and turned the water on. Tyler looked at Josh and he looked so good, water running down his neck, his red curls looking almost black when they were wet, muscles under his skin moving when he ran his hand through his hair.

Josh grabbed the soap, running his hands all over Tyler's body, the water and bubbles making everything slippery.

He leaned into Josh when the red head washed his hair, making sure he didn't get soap into his eyes.

It felt good and when Josh tugged at his hair, Tyler was getting hard. It would've been difficult not to get turned on with Josh's hands rubbing softly down his back and touching everything but his dick.

Tyler leaned against Josh's chest, eyes closing. Josh ran his hands down Tyler's chest when he noticed how turned on and hard he already was, wrapping his hand around his dick. The brunette moaned when Josh started to stroke him, hand moving slowly. He didn't need lube. Tyler kind of wished there was less water, he needed more friction.

Tyler thrust his hips, groaning in pleasure. Josh moved faster, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head of Tyler's cock.

Tyler moaned, thrusting his hips more eagerly, his head tilting back onto Josh's shoulder. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax. Soon, he was panting Josh's name while fucking his boyfriend's fist. When Josh noticed he was about to come, he slowed down for a few seconds, just to show Tyler who was in control.

"J-Josh, please!" Tyler actually whimpered and Josh kissed his neck, moving his hand faster again. Tyler cried out when he came, spurting white, sticky come all over Josh's hand and the tiles. The water was washing his come away immediately. Josh's hand left Tyler's body and the brunette leaned his head against the wall for a moment, catching his breath. The tiles felt cold under his skin, a contrast to the hot water running down his back. Tyler swallowed, the high of his orgasm slowly fading away.

Wiping the water off his face, he turned around. Josh was leaning against the wall. He had his eyes closed and head thrown back. Tyler watched him as he jerked himself off. His eyes were glued to Josh's hand, moving expertly the way he had experienced it just a few moments ago.

Josh's moans were drowned out by the noise of the water, but Tyler could see the way his body tensed when he came.

Josh was breathing heavily, looking at Tyler with half-lidded eyes when his body rocked through the aftershocks.

It was a sight Tyler hoped he would never forget, Josh's body covered with drops of water and probably sweat and a tired smile on his lips when he looked at Tyler.

Still, Tyler was sure he could see love in his eyes. He hoped so, because he knew he had never been so deeply in love with someone before.

It didn't help that Josh was so incredibly hot, but he also made Tyler feel important and _good._ With Josh, he could be himself. And Tyler loved every single thing about him.


	20. Chapter 20

It was early in the morning when Josh grabbed Tyler's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Tyler, we need to get up."

Tyler groaned, but when he realized what day it was, he was wide awake. "It's just a two-hour drive. Why do we have to get up so early?" he sighed, glancing at his alarm clock. 7 am on a Saturday morning, how great.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible this weekend." Josh explained. He had stayed over after they finally packed Tyler's bag. "And we need to drive to my house first, so I can grab my bag."

Tyler slowly got out of bed, getting dressed. He was still tired, but he was also excited.

Outside, the sun was already rising and it was warm enough to walk around in a tshirt. Tyler dumped his bag in Josh's trunk.

"I'm going to drive." Josh said and so Tyler sat down on the passenger's seat, humming contently and closing his eyes.

He managed to stay awake until they reached Josh's house. When Josh got out of the car, shutting the door, he looked up sleepily, seeing his boyfriend walking away. He sighed, his eyes slipping close again.

When Josh returned to the car, he found him fast asleep with his head leaned against the window. He smiled and shut the door quietly, trying not to wake Tyler. With a last glance at his boyfriend, he started to drive.

 

Tyler woke up when they were almost in Cleveland. Looking out of the window, he saw the glittering water of Lake Erie.

"Are we already in Cleveland?" he asked sleepily.

"About ten minutes to our hotel." Josh explained. "You seemed really tired, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"We could've taken turns driving." Tyler said, rubbing his eyes.

Josh laughed quietly. "It's only two hours, Tyler. No big deal."

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later and checked in. "What do you want to do today?" Tyler asked, setting his bag down on the floor next to the comfortable looking bed.

"I'd love to get some ice cream. We can walk around and see if we find a beach where we can swim or something?" Josh suggested. "It's about 73° outside, so I think the water isn't too cold."

"Yeah, let's do it." Tyler agreed.

They left the hotel, walking towards the pier. The sun felt warm on Tyler's skin and he closed his eyes, turning his face towards the sun. Opening his eyes, he saw Josh putting his phone down.

"Did you just take a picture?" Tyler asked and Josh grinned.

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute."

"Show me." Tyler demanded, looking over his shoulder. Josh showed him the picture and Tyler groaned.

"I look stupid. My face is all scrunched up because of the sun."

"You look adorable." Josh said, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans. "I see an ice cream truck over there."

They walked over and bought ice cream. Walking along the pier, Tyler slipped his hand into Josh's. Josh looked at him with a warm smile and squeezed his hand. He leaned in to kiss Tyler and when Tyler closed his eyes, waiting to feel Josh's lips on his own, Josh took a bite of his ice cream.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tyler pouted.

Josh laughed, licking his lips. "Your ice cream tastes really good."

"Stop teasing." Tyler said with fake anger. "And you lick ice cream, don't take bites by the way." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"I will make it up to you." Josh promised and winked. "Don't worry, baby boy."

Tyler blushed and sheepishly licking his ice cream. He was curious to know what Josh had in mind, but when he asked, Josh shook his head.

"We're in public. The people around us don't need to know what a naughty boy you are." he whispered. "Let's say, we're going to have fun tonight."

Tyler swallowed, already feeling excited. He couldn't wait to find out what Josh had planned.

 

After eating their ice cream, they headed back to the hotel to get changed. Luckily, the beach was pretty close and so they changed into swimming trunks and threw on a shirt, grabbing two towels and some sunblock for Josh, before going back to the beach.

The beach was crowded, because it was a warm day and it was Saturday, so many families were at the beach. It was loud, but they managed to find an empty spot a little bit farther away. They got rid of their shirts and Tyler maybe stared a little bit too long at Josh's toned body.

"Uh, let's see how cold the water is." Tyler said, rubbing his arms awkwardly. Josh nodded and they walked to the water. Tyler slowly stepped in, hissing when the cold water hit his feet. Goosebumps bloomed on his body and he turned around.

"It's too cold."

"Oh, come on." Josh rolled his eyes, kneeling down and submerged his hand in the water. "It's not too cold." He splashed some water on Tyler's chest and the younger boy shrieked, jumping back.

"Asshole."

"Language, mister." Josh raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Fuck you." Tyler huffed out before jumping forward and pushing Josh. Josh yelped when he fell into the knee-deep water. He pushed himself on his knees, gasping for breath.

Water was running down his back and his face and Tyler's breath got caught in his throat. Yeah, maybe he had a thing for seeing Josh dripping wet. He looked so sexy and if the water wasn't cold enough to make him shiver, he for sure would've popped a boner.

"You'll pay for this." Josh growled, before grabbing Tyler's ankle.

Tyler laughed, his laughter turned into begs for forgiveness when Josh picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and marching into deeper water, where he dropped Tyler.

Tyler stood up, shooting a glare at his grinning boyfriend. "That wasn't fair. You're way stronger than me."

"You've been naughty." Josh shrugged.

"You started it." Tyler protested, sinking back down into the water. It didn't feel so cold anymore. He dove down, pinching Josh's thigh underwater.

Josh held his hands up. "Okay, okay. We're even."

They stayed in the water for a little bit longer, until it was getting too cold. Running back to their towels, Tyler picked his up and wrapped it around himself, shivering when the air hit his body. After drying themselves off, they placed the towels on the sand next to each other. Josh lied down and Tyler scooted over to him, placing his head on Josh's chest.

His skin was still cold, but Tyler didn't mind when Josh wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes and listened to the noise of the water and the children screaming and running around.

The sun was burning on his back and he was feeling cold where he hadn't dried off all the way, but he just scooted closer to Josh and pressed himself against his side.

Tyler turned his head to look up at him. "Thank you, Josh." he said quietly.

"Thank you? For what?" Josh asked in surprise.

"For the trip." Tyler mumbled and Josh smiled.

"It isn't over yet. It's only Saturday, we still have lots of time until we need to drive back home."

"I know." Tyler buried his face in the crook of Josh's neck. "But I also want to thank you for being so kind to me. For treating me the way you do, because… I really like the way you make me feel. I really like _you,_ Josh. You're so important to me. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, Tyler." Josh sounded emotional and he hugged Tyler tighter. "You don't have to thank me. There's so much you give back to me, your time, your love and your trust and it means the world to me, believe me. I really like you, too."

"I like you more." Tyler whispered with a grin.

"Doubt it." Josh craned his neck to look at him. "I like you way more."

Tyler leaned in, but their moment was interrupted, when two kids ran by, sand raining down on them when the children squealed in delight, trying to catch each other.

Tyler spluttered, trying to wipe the grains of sand off his face. "Stupid kids." he mumbled.

"They're just having fun." Josh said and kissed him anyway, not caring about the sand on Tyler's lips.

 

It wasn't too late when they went back to the hotel room, both of them taking a shower to get the sand out of their hair. When Tyler sat on the bed, only in his sweatpants, scrolling through his phone, he had almost forgotten about Josh's promise.

When Josh placed a hand on his shoulder, Tyler looked up and met Josh's dark eyes. He bit his lip and slowly set his phone down on the nightstand next to him.

Josh placed his hand on Tyler's chin and leaned down, connecting their lips. Tyler's hands instantly found their place on Josh's shoulders, pulling him closer. Soon, their innocent kisses turned into wet, open-mouthed kisses, with Josh's tongue running along Tyler's bottom lip.

There was probably too much salvia, but Tyler didn't care. Josh tasted amazing (he always did) and the way he pushed his tongue in Tyler's mouth, demanding access, was incredibly hot. Tyler eagerly opened his mouth and Josh kept kissing while pushing him back softly.

When Tyler lied on his back, Josh straddling him, he could see the lust in Josh's eyes.

Josh pulled away for a moment, sitting up. "I want you to enjoy this." he said. "But I also want you to tell me when to stop, okay?"

Tyler nodded, his hands still placed on Josh's shoulders when he pulled him down for another kiss. He tugged at Josh's shirt and the red head understood, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. Tyler didn't have much time to adore his shirtless body, because Josh started kissing his neck, nipping at the soft skin.

"C-can you leave marks?" Tyler stuttered out and Josh's eyes turned even darker when he looked at him. Tyler felt hot under his hungry and dominant gaze.

"Do you want me to make you mine?" Josh's voice was raspy and Tyler nodded. He wasn't able to form words at the moment.

Josh went back to sucking bruises into his skin and Tyler's insides clenched with lust when he thought about becoming Josh's. He wanted to be his and he wanted everybody to know.

Suddenly, Josh's mouth and the weight on Tyler's crotch was gone. Tyler watched him when Josh stood at the end of the bed, looking down on him, his eyes scanning over every inch of Tyler's body. Tyler squirmed under his intense gaze.

Josh turned and walked to his bag, grabbing a few things and placing them where Tyler couldn't see them. He walked back to the bed and Tyler stared at the rope in his hand. He didn't move when Josh knelt down next to him and grabbed his arms softly.

"I want you to obey me, Tyler." he said slowly, while tying his wrists together. "Will you be a good boy for me and do what you're told?"

Tyler nodded eagerly and Josh seemed satisfied, pushing his arms up so his hands were placed above his head. "Your arms stay up here, is that clear?"

Tyler cleared his throat. "Yes, Sir." he answered.

"Good boy." Josh praised and Tyler shivered. He was getting harder every second. He hadn't expected being tied up would turn him on, but it did. He was glad he didn't wear jeans, because he was sure he couldn't bear his cock being trapped so tightly.

Josh could see his arousal and he pulled his pants and boxer briefs down. Tyler saw he was hard, too, and knowing he would feel Josh's cock inside of him soon made him moan.

"What do you want, baby?" Josh asked.

"Your cock, please, daddy." Tyler whined, moving his hips to feel some kind of friction. It killed him to know he wasn't allowed to touch himself.

"You wanna taste me?" Josh stepped closer.

"Yes, please." Tyler hated how wrecked he already sounded. "I wanna taste you."

Josh climbed on the bed and on top of him, bracketing Tyler's chest with his legs. He was careful not to put too much weight on him when he guided his dick to Tyler's mouth. "Open up, princess."

Tyler didn't hesitate to open his mouth when he felt the tip of Josh's dick on his lips. Raising his head, he started sucking him off, licking along the shaft. His hands were twitching, he wanted to grab Josh's hips and pull him closer, but he wasn't allowed to.

Josh pulled away and looked at Tyler. The boy's lips were shiny with pre cum and his face was flushed.

"Fuck me, please." Tyler begged, rutting his hips against Josh's ass. Josh slid off him, patting his thigh.

"Be patient." He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Tyler's sweats, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. Tyler gasped when he felt the fabric rubbing against his leaking cock.

Josh leaned down and licked the tip of it. Tyler moaned and he wanted to fuck Josh's mouth, but the red head didn't let him. He grabbed Tyler's waist and flipped him over. Hooking an arm under Tyler's hips, he pulled him up so he was kneeling on the bed, face pressed into the mattress.

Tyler arched his back and whined when Josh ran a hand over his ass cheeks, spreading them and running a thumb along the cleft, teasing his hole for a few seconds.

Tyler groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "P-please, touch me." he whispered, but Josh ignored him. Instead, Tyler felt Josh's tongue pressing against his entrance and he gasped. Josh circled his hole, before pushing in slowly and opening him up with his tongue. Tyler pushed back, but Josh placed his hands on his hips, his firm grip holding him still.

After a while, he slipped one finger in, the ring of muscles tightening around it. Josh took his time, opening him up carefully and occasionally running a hand down to Tyler's thighs, close to his dick but never touching it.

Tyler was leaking, he could feel it, but Josh's grip didn't allow any movement, so the only thing he felt was the painful pleasure of being hard for such a long time.

Just when he thought Josh would finally fuck him, he pulled his fingers out. Tyler felt the bed dip when he stood up to grab something and coming back a few seconds later. Coldness dripped down Tyler's ass and he realized Josh had gotten the lube.

He prepared himself for finally feeling the release, when he felt a vibration against his hole. His eyes widened when he realized Josh had also gotten a vibrator, which he pressed against Tyler's entrance for a few seconds before traveling lower to his dick.

Tyler cried out when he felt the sensation against his dick. He barely noticed Josh had pushed his fingers inside of him again when the red head curled them and brushed against his prostate. Tyler gasped for breath, his legs trembling with pleasure.

"More, Sir, please." he begged and Josh turned the vibrator on a higher setting, running it from the base of Tyler's dick to the tip while fucking him with his fingers.

Tyler clenched his hands to fists, groaning whenever Josh hit his prostate. Just when Tyler was about to come, Josh pulled away so he was on the edge. He turned the toy down again, teasing Tyler so he was feeling the pleasure, but making sure it wasn't enough to make him come.

He kept edging him for a few minutes, when Tyler stuttered out. "I-I can't hold it a-anymore, please." Tears were leaking from his eyes and running down his face, his entire body was shaking.

"Just a little bit longer for me." Josh said and placed the vibrator on the bed. He took a hold of Tyler's hips and lined himself up, before pushing in all the way. Tyler moaned, his voice breaking when Josh started to move. He snapped his hips and Tyler's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He couldn't speak anymore, only loud moans left his lips.

Josh pound into him and was pushing him closer to the edge with every thrust.

"S-Sir, please, c-can't…" Tyler stuttered and Josh picked the toy up again, pressing it against Tyler's dick.

"You're allowed to come, Tyler." he said.

Tyler cried out, coming harder than he ever had in his life. Fireworks seemed to be exploding in front of his eyes and he clenched around Josh.

Tyler was sure he had been out for a few seconds, because when he opened his eyes, his wrists were free and Josh was breathing heavily next to him, looking spent and exhausted.

"J-Josh." Tyler mumbled and blinked tiredly at him.

"You're looking blissed out." Josh said, trying to catch his breath.

"Mhm." Tyler reached out, his hand still shaking and grabbed Josh's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"You wanna cuddle?" Josh asked and Tyler managed a weak nod.

"That's perfect." Josh mumbled and pulled Tyler close to him, allowing the younger boy to relax in his arms after being good for him for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is not that good, but I really need to go to sleep


End file.
